Coeur de meute
by Vindesyn
Summary: Harry qui a vaincu Voldy est de retour à Poudlard pour une septième année pleine de surprise. Humour donc Grincheux s'abstenir HPDM
1. Chapter 1

C'était puéril ! Fallait le reconnaître, ça ne tapait pas bien haut…..ça volait même au ras des pâquerettes…….bon, c'est vrai, vu le niveau, là on est en train de chercher du pétrole (l'expression plaît beaucoup à Hermione qui ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer de rire) mais c'était si bon !!

L'entendre couiner, le voir sursauter puis le voir tourner la tête à la recherche de la cause de ses problèmes, le voir stopper net une fois que ses yeux se posent sur moi et m'avada kedavriser du regard sans pouvoir rien faire car depuis la fin de la guerre les profs se sont tous transformés en fan club poudlardien de Moi. Enfin quand je dit tous, c'est sans compter la chauve-souris adepte des cachots mais bon….

Et oui j'ai gagné contre Mr Je-me-prend-pour-le-roi-du-monde-sorcier-mais-en-fait-je-ne-suis-que-le-bateau-qui-coule-inexorablement-et-en-plus-je-suis-d'une-grande-mocheté, et ça ne fait que deux mois et demi. Je dis ça pour les amnésiques qui se seraient réveillés sur une plage dernièrement, les ermites qui jouent que les vendredi (là je suis pas sûr de ma référence, autant c'est Hermione l'adepte des livres), les extraterrestres qu'auraient l'air d'ados bien qu'ayant atterris quelque part dans le désert américain il y a 50 ans…..bref les retardataires. J'AI VAINCU. C'est dit on y reviendra plus !

Après toute la colère et la peur de perdre des gens qui m'étaient cher, un grand vide s'est fait en moi (rien d'anormal d'après Dumby) et pendant quelques jours (de fête pour certains mais de coltard pour moi) j'étais comme vide à l'intérieur. Nous n'avions pas subis de lourdes pertes « seulement » des blessés graves dans le camps des gentils. Non qu'il n'y ait pas eu de morts bien au contraire car nombres de civils innocents (moldus ou sorciers) sont tombés avant la bataille finale sous les coups des adeptes du serpent.

Ainsi donc j'étais une épave. Puis sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi, je suis revenu parmi les vivants comme le Phénix renaît de ses cendres (mais si, vous savez comme le squatteur emplumé du bureau de Dumby) et je suis devenu MOI. Pas l'enfant qui a grandis dans la pire famille qui soit (ou presque), pas l'éternel combattant de Dumby contre le serpent (et oui tout le monde me prend pour un mouton, un naïf qui suis son berger avec sa houlette mais ce n'est pas le cas), pas le Survivant…..MOI.

Et MOI n'a pas besoin de gens pour vivre ou survivre car j'ai vécu seul chez les Dursley alors non je n'ai pas besoin de Patafix qui passent de toute façon tout leurs temps à se jeter l'un l'autre car ils n'ont pas assez de maturité pour comprendre qu'ils s'aiment, que cet amour est réciproque et qu'il crève les yeux à tout le monde sauf aux principaux intéressés. Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit …Oui, Ron, Hermione et Moi sommes toujours amis mais j'en ai juste un peu (c'est de l'euphémisme) marre d'être au milieu alors je prends mes distances. Tout comme j'ai pris mes distances d'avec toute la famille Weasley.

J'en entend qui poussent des hauts cris ! Je vous signale quand même que Sirius, moi et d'autres avons bien faillis mourir à cause de l'esprit « maternel » de Molly car si j'avais su à propos de la prophétie qui ME concernait, je ME serais mieux défendus contre Voldy (non, le coup de l'arche et du voile c'est une autre histoire que je raconterais quand j'aurais le temps alors on se concentre sur mon récit actuel).

A part ça, l'histoire navrante que certains d'entre vous ont pu entendre sur une certaine potion mise au point par d'hypothétiques jumeaux roux n'est qu'une histoire car je ne connais pas de jumeaux roux d'abord, j'exècre la gémellité et surtout si elle est rousse, que je ne bois plus de jus de citrouille, ni de jus de carotte…..bref vous m'avez compris !

De plus dans la famille des rouquins, il y a la nymphomane qui m'aime depuis avant même de m'avoir connu !! Alors c'est sans remord je peux vous dire que j'ai pris mes distances d'avec l'Armada rousse.

Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! A Moi !

Nooooooon, pas « à moi mes fiers chevaliers partons en guerre » !!

D'abord on n'est plus en guerre. Pour le moment, car je suis sûr que quelque part un demeuré se sent l'âme d'un meneur de gens encore plus stupides que lui et qui le suivrons parce qu'il est le Prince-de-la-nuit-la-plus-noire-et-des-ténèbres-les-plus-profondes ou je ne sais quoi.

Non, revenons au sujet principal de cette histoire : Moi.

Et Moi, c'est le Griffondor plein de courage ainsi que le Serpentard plein de malice.

Comment çà, je suis pas un Serpentard ?

Je vous signale que le Choipeaux Magique voulait m'y envoyer d'abord et qu'en plus je parle le Fourchelang, ce qui est la marque de fabrique de Salazar Serpentard lui-même !

Donc Moi et mes qualités (oui je passe très bien les portes, merci) avons dû trouver une occupation vu que j'avais mis un peu de distance d'avec mes crampons, pardon, d'avec mes amis.

Et cette occupation m'a carrément sautée aux yeux le jours de la rentrée, à la gare de King Cross, voie 9 ¾.

Oui, alors que Sirius, Neville, Luna et moi-même nous apprêtions à entrer dans le compartiment que nous avions choisis, je l'a vit : blonde, le museau pointu, les yeux vifs.

Comment ? vous n'avez pas encore deviné ? Ah, si, ça y est, j'en vois qui ont les yeux qui pétillent.

Et oui, ma nouvelle occupation serait la même que celle d'un grand nombre d'heures dans la belle école de Poudlard : la Fouine.

Quoi ? Qui a osé dire « qui ? » ? Quel est l'atrophié du bulbe, l'amnésique, l'ermite, que dis-je l'extraterrestre qui ne Le connaît pas ? Personne ? Mouais, on va faire comme si !

Donc pour la bande de moules du fond de la salle, je vais donc vous donner Son nom. Attention je le répèterais pas. C'est bon tout le monde est là ?

Mon occupation est Drago Malfoy. Voilà je l'ai dit !

A tous ceux qui lèvent les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire : avez-vous déjà entendu ma fouine couiner ? C'est carrément jouissif !

Quel est l'empaffé qui a osé dire que l'expression que j'employais est révélatrice ? Personne ? Mouais, je préfère. Non, il n'y a rien de révélateur là-dedans. Je me venge seulement de six années de sévices.

Donc revenons à nos fouines qui en ce jour joyeux de rentrée des classes avait alors l'outrecuidance d'être trop parfaites. Non mais je vous jure ! Comment peut-on passer des heures devant son miroir à se préparer et donner l'impression que c'est du 100 naturel ? Parce qu'avoir des cheveux dorés passe mais réussir à donner l'impression de duvet soyeux dans lequel on ne peut que rêver de passer une main…… Et je vous parle pas de sa tenue ! J'en bave encore ….de rage (évidemment mais je précise pour les trainards).

Donc je l'ai vu et là, sans réfléchir, je lui envoie un sort de derrière les fagots potteriens et qui, bien sûr, ne loupe pas sa cible. Le résultat : une fouine à moitié débraillée assise par terre et qui n'a rien compris du tout d'autant plus que je ne suis pas resté longtemps pour admirer mon œuvre.

On était le 1er septembre et c'était l'ouverture de la chasse à la fouine.

Quelques heures plus tard, de la pluie, un crapaud disparu et des demi portions trempées mais réparties, tout Griffondor avait eu vent de ma blague et me félicitait (sauf Hermione qui parlait de lâcheté même si sa bouche avait un coin qui tressautait nerveusement). C'est donc le cœur plein de joie que je me couchais et m'endormais au son d'une fouine couinante.

La semaine qui suivit fut pleine de surprises. Jugez un peu : tous les professeurs qui ne tarissaient pas d'éloge sur ma petite personne !! Evidemment je ne comprend pas dans « tous » les deux irréductibles : la chauve-souris et Binns.

A cela s'ajoute le fait que mon sujet d'étude préféré semblait s'être calmé !! Pas de disputes, pas de réflexions, pas de coup bas. Rien. Nada. Mis à part des regards étranges et des messes basses avec Blaise Je-suis-canon-et-je-le-sais Zabini et Pansy J'ai-des-yeux-de-bouledogue-et-tout-ce-qui-va-avec Parkinson. Calme plat.

Et ça, c'est la goutte qui a fait débordé le vase ! Moi qui avait presque cru qu'après la guerre il se serait calmé mais non. Il préparait un sale coup !! C'était évident. C'est là que je me suis dit que je devais continuer mon occupation car c'est bien connu : la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque.

Enfin cette (longue) parenthèse s'achève et nous revoilà dans le cours de DCFM (Défense contre les Forces du Mal et non Devenez Chasseurs de Fouine Malfoyenne). Nous sommes à l'approche de la Halloween, fête sorcière par excellence, bien que cela soit parfaitement cliché dixit ma meilleure amie. C'est Sirius qui assure les cours cette année, au grand dam d'un autre professeur tout de noir vêtu. Sérieusement j'aurai aimé être là quand Dumbledore a annoncé la nouvelle, paraît que cela valait le détours. Une scène d'anthologie d'après Hermy. Mais à ce moment j'étais pas vraiment là, pas vraiment moi-même. Quand je pense que j'ai raté ce qui aurait pu être l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie, j'ai envie de me donner des baffes. Parfois je me demande si je pourrais pas emprunter la pensine de Dumby et regarder le souvenir d'Hermione (pas de Ron, sa mémoire n'étant pas franchement sa plus grande qualité) mais à chaque fois cette dernière prend un (faux) air outragé et me réponds que je suis vraiment un gamin. « Parce que toi tu es tellement plus mature avec Ron » ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser, mais je me contente toujours de lui envoyer un « Sadique ».

Donc je suis en DFCM et Sirius, bien que très intéressant (autant que Rémus en son temps), n'arrive pas à la cheville d'une certaine créature habillée de vert qui suit le même cours. Et quand je parle de suivre, c'est de l'euphémisme car rien ne semble le détourner de mon parrain. J'ai attaqué doucement avec la gomme péteuse puis j'ai embrayé sur les bonbons crache-limaces made in Zonko, cadeaux de Ron (qui n'a cessé d'insister lourdement sur leur provenance ce qui rend tout cela très louche) et que j'ai fait léviter jusqu'au bureau de la fouine et de son garde du corps n°1 : Grégory Je-peux-te-réduire-en-bouillie-avec-une-seule-main Goyle.

Hélas rien ne marche et je suis obligé (c'est un cas de force majeure) de lancer un léger Forzare qui a l'effet d'une claque légère à l'arrière de la tête du blondinet. D'où le regard noir de ce dernier qui depuis la rentrée a appris que j'étais responsable de ses déboires.

Après avoir pris le temps de me fusiller du regard copieusement, ma cible préférée se retourna à nouveau et n'eut plus une seule réaction à mon égard. Car cela aussi était nouveau depuis la rentrée : Drago ne répondais plus à une seule de mes attaques. Et là, j'eu l'illumination. Enfin je compris et eu immédiatement envie de vomir.

Je tremblais quand j'entrainais dans une salle vide mes deux patafix préférés et leur annonçait la terrible découverte que j'avais faite :

Malfoy est amoureux de Sirius »

Tu délires Harry, t'es sûr que t'as mangé suffisamment ce matin ?» me répondis Ron avec son doigté naturel

On dit « Es-tu sûr de t'être suffisamment alimenté ce matin ? » Ron mais je suis d'accord avec toi, je trouve cette idée idiote » ajouta celle qui se prétendait ma meilleure amie.

Devant leurs airs sceptiques, je démontrais ce qui m'avais amené à porter à haute voix cette cauchemardesque idée. Mon raisonnement, bien que complexe, comprenait entre autre le nouveau comportement de Malfoy mais aussi son attrait pour les sangs purs et surtout pour sa famille.

J'ai dû battre des records d'éloquence car quand je finis mon exposé s'était pour retrouver Ron inconscient suite au choc mental que je venais de lui infliger et Hermione avait pris une drôle de teinte.

Mince, c'est grave. » m'annonça –t'elle « Il faut que j'aille à la Bibliothèque. ». Et elle me planta là comme elle le fait à chaque fois.

Beuhhhhhhh » se contenta de répondre Ron qui étais en train d'émerger.

Deux heures plus tard, un diner qui avait du mal à passer pour moi et aucun pour Ron, nous retrouvâmes Hermione à notre salle commune. Là je vis que j'allais souffrir. Comprenez-moi après avoir vécu avec les Dursley et avoir vaincu Voldy, j'ai dû enfin admettre que j'avais un certain instinct de conservation et là, sans être méchant, je le sentais qui me hurlait en boucle aux oreilles : DANGER.

Et ça n'a pas loupé. Après nous avoir exposé pendant une heure tous les règlements à la virgule près qui interdisaient toute relation avec un professeur, tous les noms des auteurs qui ont traités du sujet et qu'elle se lançait dans une diatribe reprenant les arguments des dits auteurs, je sentis la mer de l'ennui et de l'inconscience me noyer et petit à petit mes yeux se fermer.

Comprenez, il n'y a rien de dangereux là-dedans mais dans le fait qu'Hermione a tendance à tout prendre à cœur comme pour la S.A.L.E. . Quand elle s'énerve, elle devient comme Rogue. Elle baisse la voix. Il lui arrive de hurler mais uniquement dans le cas où on a épuisé toute sa patience et alors elle explose version furie boostée aux hormones les plus moches et les plus condensées de la Terre.

Je l'ai déjà vu et je ne tiens pas à le revoir.

Mais dans mon cas actuel, elle se contenta de susurrer d'une voix douce et parfaitement hypocrite :

Harry, tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? »

Oui, oui » lui répondis-je d'une voix pas trop coupable priais-je

Parce que si ce que je te dis ne t'intéresse pas….. »

Mais si Herm', mais si je suis intéressé »

Tant mieux car c'est édifiant » ajouta l'ogresse.

Moi ce que je trouve édifiant, s'est qu'elle n'ait rien dit à Ron qui ronfle sur mon épaule ! La vie est trop injuste. C'est le Destin paraît-il. Si je pouvais le coincer celui-là…

Mais il fallait couper court à Herminator aussi j'attaquais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de reprendre :

Tu sais Herm', je pense que l'attitude la plus saine et la plus responsable est encore d'en parler avec Sirius. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Sincèrement, je ne sais pas d'où cela sortait mais je me rappelait que Voldy et Rogue ont toujours reconnus que j'avais beaucoup de chance aussi je remerciais silencieusement ma bonne étoile. Hermione elle-même était sans voix et quand elle reprit la parole elle semblait enrouée :

Harry, c'est exactement ce que nous allons faire demain matin ! »

Et elle n'ajouta plus rien avant de ramasser toutes ses notes et de s'enfuir en courant vers son dortoir en marmottant quelque chose à propos de maturité et de courage.

Je fis de même et rejoignis mon lit sans réveiller Ron qui après tout n'avait pas été d'une grande aide donc il méritait le canapé. Il aurait des courbatures demain et se serait mérité.

Mais dans le creux de mon lit, je n'arrivais pas plus à trouver le sommeil car celui-ci était hanté par des rêves de chiens et de fouines qui gambadaient tandis que le loup que j'étais, avait le cœur gros.


	2. Chapter 2

En fait le plan s'avérait simple dans l'instant mais il ne l'était pas car comment annonce t'on à quelqu'un qu'il est l'objet d'une « attention particulière »? Laisser parler Hermione était vraiment la meilleure solution car c'est une fille (la psychologie, c'est leur rayon) mais aussi la meilleure élève de l'école (donc plus apte à une conversation qui s'annonce par avance ardue) et surtout elle n'est pas moi ( quoi le courage des Griffondors? Et vous vous auriez fait quoi?).

Nous voilà donc depuis 5 minutes devant la porte des appartements de Sirius quand un grand fracas se fait entendre à l'intérieur me poussant à franchir le palier tant redouté. Là je vis une chose étrange: parmi les débris d'objets désormais difficiles à identifier se trouvait une pensine où flottait une image de Rogue dans sa jeunesse.

En quoi cela est étrange me dites-vous? C'est pas comme si on savait pas qu'ils avaient été à l'école ensemble. Non ce qui était étrange c'est que le Rogue, là, il souriait. Si, si, je vous jure. Croix de bois, croix de fer etc. Il souriait et se faisant je le trouvais presque sympathique, presque. C'est Rogue faut pas abuser. En un coup de baguette Sirius fit disparaître le capharnaüm, rangea la pensine dans une armoire sous clef et s'avançant vers moi me dit:

Harry comme tu m'as manqué. »

Et là étrangement mon instinct se réveilla et se remit en mode « ALARME » sans que je sache pourquoi.

Surtout qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis hier » répondis-je néanmoins du tac au tac

Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici? »

On est venu te rendre visite Sirius » et là un doute me pris et je me retournais...sur du vide.

Pas le vide intersidéral, non, juste le vide du couloir. Génial. Et après qu'ils ne reviennent pas avec leur couplet sur l'amitié.

Oui, Harry? » s'inquiète mon parrain en regardant par dessus mon épaule (Non, je ne suis pas petit)

Non, rien d'important » grommelais-je en fermant la porte derrière moi et en jetant mentalement des malédictions aux deux lâcheurs. Aussi faut me comprendre, j'allais passer la pire matinée de ma vie. Bon d'accord pas la pire, juste la plus génante.

C'est cependant le coeur plus léger et avec l'assurance que Sirius parlerait avec la fouine, que je rentrais au dortoir où m'attendais mes deux futurs ex-meilleurs amis:

C'est une histoire de famille » me dit Hermione

Ben voyons comme c'est pratique »

Tu étais le plus qualifié et d'ailleurs c'était ton idée »

Raaaaaaaaaaah!! Retenez je vais faire un Hermicide.

Le dimanche qui s'ensuivit fut calme, très calme, très très calme. J'ose croire que s'est le remord qui poussait mes deux faux frères à se faire oublier mais d'après Seamus s'était juste mon regard meurtrier.

Bref ce dimanche là fut calme mais du calme avant la tempête, avant les gros ennuis. Et les gros ennuis effectivement me (ou plutôt nous) tombèrent dessus à bras raccourcis le lundi.

Celui qui a inventé le lundi est un sadique et celui qui a planifié nos cours un pire encore : double cours de potions, double cours d'histoire de la magie, cours simple de DFCM (ma bouffée d'oxygène de la journée) et pour finir double cours de Divination. Rogue, Binns et Trelawney. Et après ils veulent qu'on arrive à se lever le lundi matin…..franchement je vois pas pourquoi.

Je me trainais donc avec les autres griffondors vers les cachots avec l'impression d'aller à l'échafaud et comme j'avais raison !!

Silence » nous intima la chauve souris comme si quelqu'un pouvait être suicidaire au point de chuchoter dans son cours, « La potion que l'on va étudier aujourd'hui est la Corpus Revelationis qui est d'un niveau élevé même pour les Aspics aussi j'aimerais que la bande de larves rouges » (hoquet de Ron) « incapables de réaliser la moindre potion » (hoquet d'Hermione) « sans faire exploser le moindre chaudron » (hoquet de Neville) « prête attention à toutes les instructions.» (Ne pas s'énerver, Ne pas s'énerver)

« Qui sait à quoi sert cette potion ? » continua t'il.

A la stupeur de tous il y avait non pas une mais deux mains levées.

Oui, Mr Malfoy ? » demanda Rogue le sourcil dressé aussi étonné que le reste de la classe

La potion de Corpus Revelationis est une potion qui a été créé par le mage Enta au début du 18ème siècle afin d'aider toute personne qui désirait devenir animagus à découvrir son animal emblème. » dit-il d'une traite

Moment de flottement.

Une crise cardiaque, une crise cardiaque. Méchant Moi ?

10 points pour serpentard »

Flute.

Cette potion est donc relativement compliquée en ce sens qu'il faut être deux pour la réaliser »

Et là, j'ai eu comme un mauvais pressentiment. Vous savez la petite alarme qui hurle entre mes deux oreilles :MEGA DANGER!! surtout que Rogue me regarde d'un air qui ne m'inspire pas confiance du tout.

J'ai donc pris la peine de faire les groupes : Patil avec Mr Zabini, Granger avec Mr Malfoy, Mr Crabbe avec Mr Goyle », il égrena ainsi les noms de tous les élèves pour finir par dire avec un rictus mauvais par « Longdubat avec Potter ».

Et là, j'avais envie de pleurer car j'aime bien Neville mais en potion il est sidéralement nul. Ce binôme donc c'était le zéro, la retenue et la honte assurés. Oui, c'était bien un lundi de merde.

C'est donc en trainant des pieds que je rejoins mon comparse de chambrée. A la vue des ingrédients et des instructions, je me retins de m'enfuir de la salle en courant car si le chaudron venait à exploser…

Je me mis donc au travail avec Nev' et eût l'agréable surprise de le voir très appliqué. De plus il connaissait la plupart des ingrédients car c'étaient des plantes rares mais passionnantes d'après lui.

Et pour couronner le tout Rogue ne s'approchait pas de nous car il avait des problèmes avec des serpentards bas de plafonds, pour ne pas les nommer : Crabbe et Goyle.

Bref notre potion était sans se vanter la meilleure de toute la classe. Elle était translucide comme de l'eau pure. Juste ce qui était demandé !! Aussi ordonnais-je à Nev' de s'écarter du chaudron car il ne manquerais plus qu'il fasse tomber quelque chose dedans ( avec lui s'est de la simple précaution) et me permis un bref coup d'œil aux autres duos. Et là surprise pas une potion ne nous arrivait à la cheville, pas une. Même Hermione s'arrachait les cheveux car sa potion était turquoise. Je fus pris d'une bouffée de fierté. C'est donc avec le sourire que je vis arriver Rogue lorsqu'il se mit à faire le tour des tables, histoire d'enlever quelques points. Malheureusement tout le monde n'en fut pas aussi ravi : Parvati hérita d'une retenue car son chaudron avait fondu (mais pas Zabini évidemment pas plus que Crabbe et Goyle), Ron et Seamus firent perdre 15 points chacun pour déficience mentale (leur potion avait caramélisée) et Hermione écopa d'une retenue et perdit 30 points (à la différence de Malfoy). C'était profondément injuste mais je me remontais le moral en me disant que j'allais enfin pouvoir lui rabattre le caquet.

Et effectivement, la chauve souris resta sans voix. Elle renifla, testa et revérifia notre potion mais rien ne clochait !! C'est donc avec une voix d'outre tombe qu'il annonça qu'on allait tester notre potion. Attendait-il que notre travail finisse par « miracle » par nous sauter à la figure ? Sûrement.

Nous fîmes alors comme ce qui était demandé : prélever un verre de potion et y verser un cheveu.

Et là une fumée étrange s'éleva des verres. Elle tournoya en des volutes majestueux pour donner naissance à des formes assez vagues d'abord puis d'une netteté qui les rapprochaient des Patronus.

Sous les yeux ébahit de tous, un lapin issu de la fumée de Neville se mit à gambader gaiement dans la salle. Puis toute gaieté disparu et il se mit à se lancer dans une course folle quand apparut la seconde forme : un loup majestueux qui s'empressa de courser le petit lapin et de le coincer. Stupeur dans la salle, émois des filles qui avaient la larme à l'œil (ainsi que Neville), et envie chez certains garçons, voilà ce que je pouvais lire dans leurs yeux. Je pétais de fierté littéralement. Malheureusement pour moi Rogue dût le voir car il m'ôta 5 points pour violence gratuite. Et lui, c'est peut être pas une pub ambulante pour la violence gratuite ? Parce que là j'avais des envies de meurtre !

A la fin du cours, on était donc tous très énervé et on partait pour deux heures d'Histoire. Traduisez : deux heures à tenter de garder les yeux ouverts. A midi, c'est quasi-comateux que nous dûmes rejoindre la Grande Salle afin de nous restaurer et de ne pas nous mettre à pleurer sur le sort qui était vraiment trop cruel : en une matinée notre sablier avait perdu 90 points « grâce à » Rogue.

C'est peut être pour cela que Mc Go' nous regardait d'un œil très noir depuis la table des professeurs.

Le premier cours de l'après midi devait s'avérer tranquille ainsi Ron, Hermione et moi arrivâmes tous les trois avec un quart d'heure d'avance. Et cela fut la mauvaise idée de la journée.

On entrait en classe quand nous les vîmes, assis face à face en train de rigoler. Le choc. Ron prit une teinte rouge brique (visiblement le coup que Rogue avait fait à Hermione n'était pas passé), Hermione pris une brève inspiration pendant que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs tandis que je fut pris d'une furieuse envie de hurler (visiblement le coup de Rogue fait au reste des Griffondors n'était pas passé).

Comment ça « les » ? Ah oui, pardon : Sirius et la sale petite fouine.

Ils étaient en train de discuter. Seuls. Comme des amis ou des …

Nooooooooooooooooon !!

Et là, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, une colère sans borne s'est emparé de moi au point que je ne voyais plus très bien ou plutôt je voyais très bien mais différemment : j'avais l'impression que tout était plus net et que les couleurs s'animaient. Les sons et les odeurs étaient plus forts et j'eu l'impression que mes sens étaient submergés. Une vague de puissance me parcourut et je sentis les autres y réagir aussi. Je les voyais chercher du regard la source de ce pouvoir mais ils ne comprenaient pas et moi non plus car sur l'instant mes seules pensées cohérentes étaient : attaquer, mordre, déchirer… et autres joyeusetés du genre.

C'est le cri perçant de ma chère Hermy qui me réveilla de ce cauchemar :

SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUS » (là je crois qu'elle a du passer le mur du son)

Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu te laisser faire? » continua-t'elle mais personne ne lui répondis car le reste de la classe venait d'entrer et que tous nous rejoignîmes nos places.

L'heure qui suivit nous vit tous les trois très énervés (même Hermione !). Nous ne cessions d'échanger des propos forts désagréables vis-à-vis des serpentards. D'ailleurs le premier concerné ne cessait de se retourner et de nous regarder avec souffrance. Il avait raison car les plans les plus machiavéliques se tramaient dans son dos. Nous envisagions des plans tous plus tordus les uns que les autres.

Cette heure là fut ponctuée à nouveau de « blagues » qui prirent pour cibles tous les serpentards à notre portée. Quand vint la fin des cours on était les premiers dehors et nous nous séparâmes à contrecœur car malheureusement pour nous, Hermy n'avait pas divination.

Aussi nous nous rendîmes en cours avec la ferme intention de ne pas nous mettre devant car nous avions nullement envie d'attirer l'attention de la diseuse de mauvaise augure et surtout nous voulions avoir une vue imprenable sur Malfoy et cie.

Nous allons aujourd'hui aborder la divination par les tarots de Ry Gilmore. Ils vous permettront de connaître quelle forme prend votre cœur. Oui, ces tarots sont les guides du bonheur »

Gloussements de filles et soupirs des garçons.

Bon quelle est la forme de ton cœur, mon Ryry ? » soupira Ron en battant les cartes de tarots.

La même que la tienne, mon Ronny » répondis-je en battant des cils et nous partîmes dans un grand rire.

Deuxième erreur de la journée.

En effet Trelawney fut attirée par les ricanements et s'approcha de nous la mine inspirée :

Je vais vous lire les cartes »

Nouveau hurlement de sonnette d'alarme car notre chère prof de divination s'est toujours révélée très douée pour m'annoncer des trucs bien désagréables. Et puis faudrait pas oublier que c'est à cause d'elle que Voldy en avait après moi donc : DANGER !!

La nuit est rouge, dans le ciel la lune bouge,

arrivée à son firmament, attend toi au tourment.

Avant qu'elle ne soit pleine, trouve où est ton cœur

Si tu veux, toi aussi avoir droit au bonheur. »

Et voilà, une prédiction. Toutes les têtes étaient retournées sur nous et la plupart pouffaient de rire.

S'ils avaient su les malheureux……..car j'avais reconnu le ton de la voix ! C'était bel et bien, une vrai prédiction comme lors de notre troisième année! J'étais foutu. Aussi me levais-je et après avoir baragouiné une excuse pour sortir de la salle, je fonçais vers le bureau du directeur.

Là, devant la gargouille, j'avais pas l'air idiot à déclamer le nom de toutes les friandises me passant par la tête :

Bonbon au citron, suçaside, nougamme…. »

Mr Potter » dit une voix que j'aurais reconnu entre 1 milliard. Et Mer…..credi.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes à cette heure-ci et dans ce couloir au lieu d'être en cours ? Cinq points de moins pour Griffondor……. et dix points de moins pour impertinence »

Mais je n'avais rien dit !! Bon j'avais les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs meurtriers mais je n'avais rien dit, foutu occlumencie.

Monsieur, c'est important !! » dis-je d'un ton que j'espérai ne pas trop être désespéré « C'est Trelawney. Elle a recommencé, elle m'a sortie une nouvelle prédiction !! »

Ben voyons, un Seigneur des ténèbres cela ne vous suffit pas ou bien avez-vous un besoin maladif d'attirer le regard de certaines personnes haut placées sur votre misérable carcasse sans intérêt aucune ? »

Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est important » criai-je presque

Si c'est si important alors pourquoi ne pas me dire le sujet de cette prédiction afin que je puisse juger de l'intérêt de suivre votre requête » demanda t'il les yeux perçant que je tentais d'éviter.

C'est personnel » manquerais plus que Rogue apprenne ce qui se passe !

Oh, voyez-vous ça ! Monsieur à des problèmes personnels et il vient ventre à terre pour demander conseil. » ajouta t'il, « A moins que vous n'ayez fait une fixation sur le professeur… »

Ce n'est pas moi qui fait une fixation » ne pus-je m'empêcher de hurler en le coupant.

Mer…credi. Mercredi. Mercredi. Mercredi.

Je soutenais le regard de Rogue en priant le ciel de me venir en aide parce que l'intervention divine était à mon avis le seul moyen de m'en sortir vivant. Mais bizarrement ce dernier ne bougeait pas et son visage semblait passer par différentes couleurs.

Venez avec moi Potter » m'annonça t'il cependant que mes prières devenaient de plus en plus ferventes.

Il se tourna alors vers la porte, lança un « chocolat orange » qui me stupéfia (Dumby faisait de l'infidélité à ses bonbons au citron) puis grimpa les marches quatre à quatre.

Nous déboulâmes donc dans le bureau et sans attendre lancions :

ElleIlaestrecommencéeentrainavecdesesdraguerprophéties »

Oh, bonjour » nous lança le directeur depuis son bureau comme si tout était normal.

Nous restions sans voix devant son aspect : robe de chambre violette et bonnet de bain rose.

Ne pas rigoler, ne pas rigoler.

Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » continua l'imperturbable

CaIlluiestaenrepristrainelledem'enrecommenceramesortietromperuneavecautreDragodeMalfoyprophétie, **je suis maudit** »

Lourd silence de reproche, tandis que Rogue et moi nous nous toisions.

Je vois. Cependant je préfèrerais en discuter avec vous de vos problèmes respectifs à une heure plus décente »

Mais il est 16h00, professeur….. » commença Rogue

Harry, ce soir à 20h00 dans mon bureau. Quand à vous Professeur, ce sera 21h30 et pas avant. » répondit-il un peu durement, Rogue avait du le froisser.

Merci, professeur » lançais je en m'esquivant le plus vite possible de cette pièce pour rejoindre la salle commune et attendre le retour de mes amis.


	3. Chapter 3

Si je vous dit que je suis beau, blond, riche et intelligent et que je suis un prince au sein de ma propre maison…je suis….je suis…Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Et si je vous dit que j'ai une mission cette année ? Nooooooon, pas ce genre de mission. Bande de boulet, Il est mort. Qui ça « il » ? Faites pas vos innocents, je sais que vous savez qu'il est mort et enterré alors n'insistez pas. Comment ? Je suis irrationnel ? Pffff disons que les habitudes sont dures à perdre. Je vous vois venir alors je vous arrête tout de suite parce que c'est de l'injustice : oui mon père était un Mangemort et il a fait beaucoup de connerie pour obtenir plus de pouvoir mais non il n'a jamais été violent avec moi ou ma mère même si parfois on a frôlés la catastrophe vu qu'il a parfois les nerfs fragiles (essayez de tirer votre épingle du jeu quand vous jouez avec un seigneur des ténêbres et vous verrez si vous n'avez pas les nerfs qui lâchent un chouïa ). D'ailleurs il s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis deux mois, on dirait un autre homme toujours à glousser bêtement avec ma mère. Faut dire que si Lui n'est plus là, nous n'avons pas perdu toute influence pour autant et mon père a toujours ses entrées au Ministère. Injuste ? Oui, la vie est injuste.

J'en sais quelque chose en matière d'injustice vu que moi c'est l'amour de ma vie qui me passe sous le nez. Comment ? Qui est l'heureux(se) élu(e) ? Si je vous dit brun, pas très grand, porte des lunettes et attire les ennuis comme l'or attire les gobelins…Et oui, je suis raide dingue de ma Némésis, de Harry Potter.

Comment est ce arrivé ? J'aimerais dire que ce fut un coup de foudre du genre des bouquins à l'eau de rose de ma mère ou de Pansy et de Blaise (pas de moqueries, SVP) mais non, Potter est entré dans mon cœur petit à petit. D'après mon meilleur ami, c'est juste que j'ai refusé la vérité et qu'elle s'est simplement imposée à moi lentement.

Quoi Potter ?

Oui, j'utilise le nom de Potter et pas son prénom !! C'est juste une vieille habitude qui ne rend pas compte de mes sentiments.

Vous voulez que je vous raconte tout ? Vous cherchez à m'humilier ou quoi ?

(…)

C'est OK mais un petit résumé avec les grandes lignes.

Il était une fois……

Comment pas réaliste ? On parle d'amour là, de celui capable de traverser les siècles et de changer la face du monde. Qui ricane ? Personne ? Bien parce que sinon je vous préviens que Vince et Greg manquent d'entrainement. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin.

Il était une fois donc……

Un prince qui avait tout ce qu'il pouvait bien rêvé dans la vie : beau et riche, il avait des parents attentionnés et prêts à satisfaire ses moindres désirs, des amis qui buvaient ses moindres paroles (bon, c'est vrai techniquement pas Blaise ni Pansy parce qu'ils sont d'une intelligence normale) et une armée d'elfes pour le servir. De plus il venait de recevoir une lettre lui annonçant qu'il était reçu (comme si quelqu'un pouvait en douter) dans la plus grande école du magie qui existe. Oui, il avait tout. Et il perdit la chose la plus importante qu'il possédait sans même s'en rendre compte : son cœur.

Tout commença dans une boutique de vêtement où le petit prince avait été trainé (pardon, accompagné) par sa mère alors que celui-ci aurait préféré acheter un balai de course (la malheureuse, si seulement elle savait). Bref le petit prince essayait une tenue d'école quand il rencontra les yeux les plus doux et expressifs qu'il ait jamais vu. Ni une, ni deux il entama la conversation avec celui qui, d'après ses brillantes déductions, allait devenir un de ses camarades à l'école de magie. Doux et innocent sont les mots qui lui reviennent en tête chaque fois que celui-ci se remémore l'événement.

Mais un conte de fée ne serait pas ce qu'il est sans que le héros rencontre une foule d'embûches. Et des embûches, il y en avait trois sur sa route : une belette rousse, un castor je-sais-tout (ses dents se sont améliorées mais uniquement parce qu'elle a trichée) et un serpent, le pire n'étant pas forcément celui que l'on croit.

Comprenez que le prince avait été élevé selon des valeurs qui disaient entre autre qu'il était naturel de le suivre. Aussi quand le petit brun qu'il avait cherché dans le train (pour ne pas dire traqué) refusa de s'exécuter sous l'influence d'une certaine belette (en vérité surtout en raison des informations données par cette dernière), le prince se mit à voir rouge. D'autant plus qu'entre-temps il avait appris que son ex-futur meilleur ami était celui qui avait repoussé le Serpent alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé donc quelqu'un déjà auréolé de prestige.

La colère est mauvaise conseillère aussi fut-il désagréable voire méchant avec tous ceux qui avaient réussis à avoir une place dans le cœur de son petit brun.

Les années passèrent et le fossé s'agrandissait car le petit prince n'était vraiment pas bien entouré et que cet entourage était indirectement responsable de toute la peine et la souffrance qu'avait subit le petit lion (de l'animal emblème de la maison du prince brun). Il s'agrandissait au point qu'ils devinrent les pires ennemis l'un de l'autre et que leurs « rencontres » étaient devenus légendaires au sein de l'école.

Puis vint la quatrième année qui fut la pire et la meilleure de toutes. En effet cette année là fut marquée par deux événements majeurs : la prise de conscience du prince qu'il était un homme (je vous parle niveau hormone, évidemment que je savais que j'étais au courant de ma nature) et que le serpent, le pire ennemi du lion, était non seulement revenu mais qu'il était bien décidé à s'en débarrasser.

A partir de là le prince eût peur pour le petit lion qui occupait toutes ses pensées et ses rêves désormais plus très purs. Il ne dit rien à personne même pas à ses meilleurs amis qui auraient pu le trahir ni au petit lion qui se serait moqué de lui et encore moins à ses parents qui l'auraient fiancés en vitesse pour éviter le déshonneur. Il refusa les propositions parfois carrément indécentes d'une foule d'inconnus (filles et garçons) sous le regard étonnés de toute sa maison. Et il devint de plus en plus sombre car désormais les griffes du lion s'étaient faites plus acérées.

Et alors que les ténèbres semblaient n'avoir plus de fin lors de leur sixième année, le petit lion pulvérisa (il n'y a pas d'autre mot) le serpent et le jour se fit à nouveau (un peu) sur le monde des sorciers et dans le cœur du prince.

Là j'arrête parce que ça commence à me gonfler et qu'il faut que je précise quelques points qui sont que je suis grand et bien proportionné (pas de ricanement s'il vous plait), que mes amis sont encore moins idiots que je le pensais (ils avaient tout deviné) et que désormais je passe à l'action.

Comme je ne suis finalement pas franchement calé niveau drague (ne rigolez pas, je suis malheureusement du genre exclusif), j'ai demandé conseil à Pansy et Blaise (qui sont tout sauf exclusifs). Et me voilà à faire des efforts pour que je puisse enfin mettre Potter à genoux.

Et tout y passe depuis les tenues réglementaires (de l'école) moulantes et parfaitement indécentes jusqu'au nouveau comportement pas du tout naturel pour moi avec trois règles d'or édictées par Mr-Blaise-Roi-de-la-drague himself : ne pas s'en prendre à Potter (dur), ne pas s'en prendre à ses amis (très dur) et surtout savoir se faire désirer en d'autre terme : ignorer Potter (impossible).

Je dis bien impossible car Potter s'est rendu compte que je refuse toute confrontation du coup il en profite. Ce nouveau comportement de ma Némésis rend heureux mes amis qui m'affirment que c'est très bon signe (ils sont cinglés ou bien s'est un moyen tordu pour me faire souffrir)

Après l'avoir ignoré pendant un mois et demi (« il faut au moins ça » dixit Blaise), j'ai décidé de passer aux choses plus sérieuses et pour cela je ne cesse de cogiter car il s'agit de dompter un lion, pas de le faire fuir et ce n'est pas chose aisée.

Nous voilà donc revenus dans le présent c'est à dire un lundi matin.

Je hais les lundis. Je sais cela fais cliché mais j'y peux rien car c'est un jours qui commence bien (double cours de potion) et qui ne fais qu'empirer pour terminer en apothéose de la médiocrité avec un double cours de Divination.

Silence » nous intima le professeur Rogue comme si quelqu'un pouvait être suicidaire au point de chuchoter dans son cours, « La potion que l'on va étudier aujourd'hui est la Corpus Revelationis qui est d'un niveau élevé même pour les Aspics aussi j'aimerais que la bande de larves rouges incapables de réaliser la moindre potion sans faire exploser le moindre chaudron prête attention à toutes les instructions. Qui sait à quoi sert cette potion ? » continua t'il.

Yes, pour une fois je le sais donc je lève la main. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je lève la main. Non pas que je suis un nul en potion mais puisque de toute manière on est avantagé…. Comment ? C'est pas juste ? Confidence pour confidence si vous saviez comme je m'en fous.

Oui, Mr Malfoy ? » demanda Rogue le sourcil dressé aussi étonné me semble-t'il que le reste de la classe

La potion de Corpus Revalationis est une potion qui a été créé par le mage Enta au début du 18ème siècle afin d'aider toute personne qui désirait devenir animagus à découvrir son animal emblème. » dis-je d'une traite

Moment de flottement.

10 points pour serpentard »

Yes.

Cette potion est donc relativement compliquée en ce sens qu'il faut être deux pour la réaliser »

Et là, j'ai eu comme un pressentiment. Surtout que Rogue regarde Potter d'un air qui ne m'inspire pas confiance du tout. Il faut qu'il soit avec moi, il faut qu'il soit avec moi. Imaginez un peu : nous deux au-dessus d'un chaudron « obligés » de travailler et de parler calmement. Bref je pourrais le toucher. D'un coup bizarrement, j'ai très très chaud.

J'ai donc pris la peine de faire les groupes : Patil avec Mr Zabini, Granger avec Mr Malfoy »

Noooooooooooooon !

« Longdubat avec Potter ».

Bon, au moins il n'est pas avec un danger potentiel et si je manœuvre bien Granger, je peux gagner des points auprès de Potter.

Euuuuuuuuuuuuh

Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il est en danger, il est seul avec Longdubat le plus gros nul qui puisse exister en potion. Ce binôme s'est la mort de Potter assuré.

C'est donc en trainant des pieds que je rejoins ma comparse de potion. A la vue des ingrédients et des instructions, je me retins de me mettre à hurler. C'est trop dur.

Je me mis donc au travail avec Granger mais je n'arrivais pas à être très appliqué. Car mon attention était toute tournée vers une autre table. Au bout d'un moment pourtant je jetais un bref coup d'œil à notre potion qui était turquoise au lieu de translucide et Granger d'ailleurs avait un regard meurtrier. C'est donc sans sourire que je vis arriver Rogue lorsqu'il se mit à faire le tour des tables, histoire d'enlever quelques points. Et effectivement il s'en donna à cœur joie: Patil hérita d'une retenue car son chaudron avait fondu (mais pas Blaise évidemment pas plus que Vincent et Gregory), la belette et Finnigan firent perdre 15 points chacun à Griffondor pour déficience mentale (je suis aux anges) et Granger a écopée d'une retenue et a perdu 30 points (ça s'est pas bon pour moi car Potter va sûrement m'en vouloir comme si c'était ma faute).

Aïe, il est arrivé au niveau de Potter. Bizarre, il ne se passe rien. Il teste et revérifie. Qu'est ce qui cloche dans cette potion?? Il vont la tester ? Elle est translucide ? Je jette un regard venimeux à Granger qui semble tout à la fois fière et en colère.

Le reste est simple: prélever un verre de potion et y verser un cheveu.

Et là une fumée étrange s'éleva des verres. Elle tournoya en des volutes majestueux pour donner naissance à des formes assez vagues d'abord puis d'une netteté qui les rapprochaient des Patronus.

Incroyable Potter a réussit et avec le boulet de la classe (qu'il précède de peu pour être franchement honnête).

Un lapin issu de la fumée de Longdubat se met à gambader gaiement dans la salle. Un lapin ? Et après il y en a qui s'étonneront qu'il passe pour le ramollo quasi cracmol de la classe. Non franchement, plutôt mourir que devenir un lapin !

Il se passe quelque chose. Qu'est ce que… ? Ouaaaaaaah

Un loup. Son animal est un loup et beau en plus. J'en ai des frissons. Oh, il attaque le lapin. C'est un signe. Stupeur dans la salle, émois des filles qui ont la larme à l'œil (ainsi que Neville, ce type n'a vraiment aucune dignité), et envie chez certains garçons (chez moi aussi mais pas la même), voilà ce que je pouvais lire dans les yeux des autres.

Rogue a enlevé à Potter 5 points pour violence gratuite ? Mais il est aveugle ou quoi ? Il n'a pas vu la beauté bestiale, la finesse, la grâce animale quand celui-ci s'est élancé…..

Il fait très chaud. Ils ont mis le feu au château ?

Psssssit » je me tourne et vois Pansy « Contrôle toi »

Oh, merde. C'est pas le château, c'est moi !! Les toilettes vite…..pour me rafraichir évidemment (bande de tordus).

Retour en cours d'Histoire avec le prof le plus ennuyeux de la planète. S'il n'était pas déjà mort, on s'en serait chargé nous même. Quelle perte de temps ! D'autant plus que Potter à la foutue habitude de se planquer au fond avec la belette et la quasi-totalité des griffons donc pas de matage en vue.

Deux heures plus tard je ressors fatigué (alors que je n'ai rien fait) et très énervé (parce que je n'ai rien fait) pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Là m'attend un copieux repas qui est censé m'empêcher de me suicider avant la fin de la journée mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard d'un certain brun à la table voisine.

Joue la carte famille » me susurre Blaise « introduis toi dans son entourage »

Quelle famille ? Potter est orphelin ! » répliquais- je « Quand à Granger et la belette, aucune chance de ce côté-là »

Ahlalalalala. Mon petit Draco, tu es doué pour échafauder des plans bien tordus et meurtriers mais pas en amour. Je te signale donc que Black est son parrain et d'après la Loufoca s'est l'image paternelle de Potter. Or tu es son cousin et tu es censé avoir souffert du mauvais traitement que tes parents t'ont infligés…… »

Et là, la lumière fut. C'était brillant. Tordu mais brillant. Bref c'était parfaitement Serpentard.

Et je filais car j'avais remarqué que Black avait déjà quitté la table des professeurs.

Je toquais à la salle de classe de DFCM où bien évidemment je retrouvais mon très cher cousin qui m'accueillit avec un sourire crispé.

Draco, justement je comptais te demander si tu voulais bien prendre le thé avec moi histoire de discuter de choses et d'autres »

Avec plaisir professeur »

Comment vas-tu ? » continua t'il mal à l'aise visiblement

Je m'attendais à une, discrète, explication comme quoi faire du mal à Potter signifierais ma mort mais non. Black semble gêné, il ne dois pas avoir repris l'habitude d'avoir de la compagnie. C'est tout bon pour moi. Il faut manœuvrer avec douceur et se sera bon.

Très bien merci. Vous savez, j'ai toujours considéré Poudlard comme mon vrai chez moi. » dis-je parfaitement hypocrite

Moi aussi. Donc disons mercredi soir à 17h00. »

Oui, mercredi »

Yes, ça y est. C'est dans la poche.

Grincement de porte qui s'ouvre et je vois débarquer le Trio doré dans la salle. Et tout bascule en un instant : la belette prend une teinte rouge brique, Granger prend une brève inspiration pendant que ses yeux lancent des éclairs et Potter semble sonné puis en colère. Zut, le plan copinage ne semble pas avoir l'air de lui plaire.

Ses yeux se pose sur moi et une vague de puissance me parcourt l'échine en même temps qu'un message se répand dans chaque partie de mon corps : fuir. Alors qu'une autre partie de mon cerveau, moins bestiale, s'imagine faire des choses pas très civilisées avec un certain brun.

Calme. On ne recommence pas le même coup qu'en potion. Et puis l'agression n'est pas une solution.

SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUS » vocifère Granger

Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu te laisser faire? » continua-t'elle.

Je comprend pas. C'est pas comme si je l'avais obligé à me parler. Malheureusement avant que l'on puisse s'expliquer les autres élèves entrent en classe et nous sommes obligés de nous asseoir.

Pendant que je rejoins ma place Potter me lance le plus mauvais regard qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Nom de nom de nom.

Mais POURQUOUUUUUUUAAAAAA ?

Pourquoi ? Non, franchement. Pourquoi ?

Qui pourrais me dire où est l'autre emplumé que je le zigouille, l'annihile, le pulvérise ?

Cet abruti avec un arc et des flèches et qui doit être plus miro que Trelawney et surement posséder autant de neurones. J'ai offensé un Dieu ou quoi? Ils trouvaient pas là haut que j'en avais suffisamment bavé ?

Calme. Zen. Inspirer et expirer à fond.

Et moi qui tentais l'approche n° 45 du Grand livre de la drague de Blaise (il est aussi inventif sur ce sujet que les jumeaux Weasley le sont sur les farces et attrapes) : Amadouer sa famille. Et ça marchait ! D'autant plus que techniquement parlant son parrain c'est mon cousin alors j'étais en confiance. Mais il avait fallu que tout dérape. Tout ça à cause de l'autre sang de……..

Calme. Zen. Les enfants de moldus sont tes amis.

Son regard étincelant me transperçait. Et comme d'habitude dans ces moments là, j'arrive pas à aligner deux pensées logiques. Moi, le grand Draco Malfoy suis réduit à une pauvre chose tremblante d'amour et de désir par le simple regard d'un binoclard toujours fourré dans les ennuis.

Calme. Zen. Se concentrer sur le cours.

Meeeeeeerde ! J'y arrive pas. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le trio des rouges et or découvre mon plan ? Visiblement ils m'en veulent.

Blaise, tu es mort » grognais-je à mon ex-meilleur ami

Mais comment t'as pu foiré ce coup-là ? C'était un plan pourtant simple! »

C'est la faute à Granger, elle s'est mise à beugler. On aurait dit qu'on l'égorgeait»

Aïe. Qui a osé ? Potter ? Tu. Me. Le. Paiera. »

Et là mon cœur se serra car jusqu'à présent moi seul avait droit à toutes ses attentions.

Blaise, tu es mort »

Mais oui, tu me l'as déjà dit »

Non, là tu vas vraiment souffrir »

Je devais avoir quelque chose dans la voix car ce dernier cessa immédiatement de reluquer la poitrine d'une mocheté de Poufsouffle dont j'ai oublié le nom (correction puisque c'est une Poufsouffle : dont je n'ai jamais connu le nom) et se tourna vers moi :

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

C'est plutôt toi qui devrait répondre à cette question. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter s'en prend à toi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre vous ? »

Ah c'est ça ! Pff . Ton binoclard ne m'intéresse pas et lui ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Ouvres les yeux, ta moitié s'en prend à tous les Serpentards. »

Effectivement après un bref coup d'œil j'aperçu ……..

Blaaaaaaaise »

Quoooooooi »

Je te hais »

Pourquoi ?» fit il d'un air excédé

Parce que grâce à toi maintenant il déteste tous les Serpentards »

Rooooooooh, parce que jusqu'à présent ce n'était pas le cas !! »

Humph »

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Hein ? de quoi ? Aurais-je passé tout le cours de DFCM à ruminer ? Pfff, pour ce que cela nous apporte.

Qu'est ce qu'on a maintenant ? Oh non, Divination. La taupe. Bon au moins je vais pouvoir rêvasser en regardant mon petit lion.

Non, il ne m'a pas fait ça. Si, il a osé. Il s'est mis au fond. Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire moi, là ?

Calme. Zen. Ne pas hurler sur Potter parce qu'il m'empêche de le déshabiller du regard.

Son rire. Non je ne tourne pas vivement la tête et je me fiche de savoir avec qui il rigole. Bon, ce n'est que la belette. Tiens, bizarre, il a peur. Cela se voit dans son regard.

Concentrons nous sur la vieille toupie pour voir de quoi il retourne :

La nuit est rouge, dans le ciel la lune bouge,

arrivée à son firmament, attend toi au tourment.

Avant qu'elle ne soit pleine, trouve où est ton cœur,

Si tu veux, toi aussi avoir droit au bonheur. »

Quoi ? J'ai pas bien compris là, elle a quand même pas dit qu'il n'avait qu'un mois pour trouver le bonheur. Si ? Je suis foutu. J'ai mal partout et surtout dans la poitrine. J'ai aucune chance en un mois vu que j'ai pas pu avancer en deux.

Ma chambre vite car j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser tellement j'ai envie de pleurer et je tiens à conserver un peu de dignité. Je grogne une excuse à la taupe à doubles foyers et cours jusqu'à mon sanctuaire. Et, sur mon lit, je me laisse aller.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Blaise et Pansy vinrent voir la loque humaine que j'étais devenu.

Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te terres alors que c'est plus que jamais le moment d'attaquer » me demanda froidement Pansy

C'est finit, vous l'avez bien entendu »

Non, on a entendu que Potter devait trouver son amour dans le mois »

Et je n'y arriverais pas »

Si tu te bouges pas les fesses quelqu'un pourrait en profiter. »

Ouais, quelqu'un comme la sœur de la belette. Elle le dévore de yeux. » ajouta Blaise

N'importe quoi ! Potter ne l'aime pas » ricana Pansy « S'il avait la moindre parcelle de désir –et je dis bien désir et pas amour – alors elle pendrait déjà à ses bras or je sais de source sûre que Potter a passé les vacances chez son parrain, en quasi tête à tête et pas dans le repaire des belettes comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. »

Pansy, je t'aime mais cela ne change rien. Depuis le temps j'ai bien compris qu'il ne m'aime pas. Ce n'est pas parce que j'essaye de me voiler la face que quelque chose va changer. Il ne m'aimera jamais. »

DRACO » hurla ma douce future ex-meilleure amie « Si tu ne vas pas à Potter, Potter viendra à toi. Foi de Parkinson » et elle me planta là.

Tu viens diner ? » demanda Blaise d'une voix douce

Nan, pas envie » et il me laissa.

Allongé sur mon lit, j'essayais de dormir histoire d'oublier un peu mais c'était difficile avec des loups qui hurlaient au loin.


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu énormément de boulot (même le Week end ) donc j'ai rien pu faire de ce qui avait été prévu._

_Voici la suite du POV Harry dans ce chapitre (assez court) et dans le chapitre suivant ce sera le retour de Draco._

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Harry va voir Dumby pour lui expliquer que la Trelawney a récidivé niveau prophétie mais celui-ci n'étant pas en condition lui demande de revenir le soir même.

La flexibilité du temps n'est pas une histoire. Les secondes s'égrenaient inexorablement avec la rapidité de l'escargot neurasthénique quand 19h45 arriva enfin.

Je me précipitai à mon rendez vous. J'entrai sans frapper et m'écroulai sur le fauteuil en face du bureau sans rien demander en crachant mes poumons (Dieu merci je ne fume pas).

Ah Harry, tu n'imaginera jamais ce que viens de m'apprendre Hagrid »

Regard noir

Pffff ces jeunes toujours empressés quand il ne faut pas…… »

Monsieur »

Regard de cocker le plus implorant

Oui, Harry ? »

Elle a recommencée. Trelawney a sortie une autre prophétie. »

Oui, Harry » me répond le directeur le sourire au lèvre

Alors que va-t-il m'arriver cette fois ? »

Rien de désagréable puisqu'elle t'as annoncée que tu trouverais le grand amour de ta vie dans le mois. »

Non elle a dit que je devais trouver… » rougissement « l'amour de ma vie sous peine de grande souffrance . Pas que c'était déjà le cas, et si je n'y arrivais pas… »

Je ne me fait pas de soucis pour toi, quand à la différence je l'avais bien remarquée. D'ailleurs en parlant de différence Harry….. »

Oui ? »

As-tu remarqué la présence de loups dans la Forêt Interdite actuellement ?»

Oui » répondis-je de façon exaspérée car il semblait être à nouveau parti dans un de ses délires, pardon ces pérégrinations mentales.

Très belles bêtes n'est ce pas ? » me dit-il avec un regard un peu trop pétillant à mon goût

Moui… » pitié pas de grand discours, pas de grand discours

Mais … Ah, Harry….La patience, la patience… Bon, je ne tiens pas à te retenir plus longtemps alors…bonne chasse. »

Euh, merci » et c'est sur cette dernière phrase d'une très grande éloquence et sous le regard vraiment trop pétillant de Dumby que je pris congé.

Arrivé en salle commune, je retrouvais Ron en train de plancher sur le devoir de Sortilège qu'Hermione et moi-même avions finis depuis une semaine. Mon état d'abattement était tel cependant que mon meilleur ami vint vers moi malgré la criticité de son propre état : il n'avait pas fait le quart du travail. Il tendit une main protectrice sur mon épaule et m'envoya :

ça va s'arranger, tu verras »

J'avais envie de hurler à m'en casser la voix que, non, tout ne pouvait pas aller bien mais le ton employé avait été tellement doux que je me tus tandis qu'au loin des loups, eux, laissaient parler leur cœur.

Le mardi était une journée calme (Métamorphose, Sortilège et Botanique) donc on se trouvait plus ou moins gaiement (devinez qui avait eu du mal à dormir, un indice : un brun et un roux) dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner quand les hiboux entrèrent.

Là ce fut l'apocalypse : une tonne (ou presque) de courrier me tomba dessus dans un bruit infernal de battement d'ailes des hiboux se battant pour livrer leur courrier en premier.

Alors Harry, qui peut bien t'écrire ? » me demande Seamus l'air sadique en empoignant une pile de lettres et les ouvrant avec Dean Thomas

Harry la moitié de ces lettres sont roses et …elles sentent le parfum » me dit Ron à la fois d'un air dégouté et compatissant car il a compris de quoi il retournait comme la plupart des gens dans la Salle et qui commencent à ricaner

Celle-ci est d'une troisième année qui dit que tu es son héros et que tu es le plus beau. » dit en ricanant Seamus

Celle-ci dit qu'elle est prête à tout faire pour te rendre heureux. Wahou, tu devrais voir la photo qu'elle a envoyée ! » bave Dean qui se fait piquer la photo par un Neville visiblement intéressé

Celle-ci est d'un garçon ! » s'exclame incrédule Hermione (j'aurai peut être du lui expliquer que depuis la fin de la guerre même des hommes m'écrivent) « et il ajoute que tu es son héros et qu'il t'aime. Eh je le connais ! C'est un Serpentard de cinquième année, beurk »

Tu sais Herm', il n'y a rien d'affreux là-dedans, ni de sale, ni de dégouttant » rétorque une Luna toujours aussi …elle-même (un collier de nouilles ?) et qui s'est calée dans la chaise en face de moi à coté de ma meilleure amie.

Non, je suis d'accord avec toi. Non ce qui me dégoutte c'est que je le connais et qu'il est couvert d'acné, beurk »

Les boutons ça s'en va . Harry, comment vas-tu ? »

Bien, merci » et je n'ai pas l'intention d'ouvrir une seule lettre, na !

T'as eu une lettre de Draco ? »

Hein ? Pourquoi….que…..mais…. » au nom de ma Némésis, j'en perd la parole

Pourquoi est-ce que Harry recevrait une lettre de Malfoy ? » réponds avec froideur ma Hermione adorée (si, si, tout est oublié) avec une lueur cependant d'excitation dans le regard qui indique qu'elle flaire le potin (elle a beau être un rat de bibliothèque, elle n'en reste pas moins une fille)

Parce que ce serait logique, non ? » et sur ces mots elle s'en va en sautillant.

Ne l'écoute pas, tu sais comment elle est ! » lâche Herm' mais hélas le problème est que je la connais et qu'elle est douée pour les vérités

Les vérités.

Les vérités.

Bizarrement mon cerveau est aux abonnés absents et j'ai chaud.

Eh Harry celle-ci dit que tu es le « soleil de ses nuits » » déclare Ron

OK, là je rougis !!

Celle-là dit que depuis la coupe de feu, tu es son champion comme celui de Poudlard »

Froid.

Celui-là dit que serait un honneur d'aider le Survivant » affirme Dean

Très froid.

Celle-là dit qu'elle est heureuse chaque fois que tu es dans la Gazette, elle garde toute les images !! »

Glacial.

Froid. Besoin de mordre. Besoin de blesser. Besoin de…….d'espace.

Personne ne sait qui je suis » je balance avant de quitter précipitamment la Salle pour aller dehors.

Seul.

Froid.

J'ai envie de courir dans les bois mais là un hurlement très proche stoppe mon élan et je fuis vers l'intérieur car une dizaine de loups se profilent à une vingtaine de mètres de l'entrée. Je referme donc l'entrée mais hélas les autres ont finis la pause et je les entends se diriger vers moi. Je me précipite dans le couloir nord et m'enfonce dans le château que je connais par cœur.

Seul. Oui, je suis bien.

Et je m'endors dans une salle de classe qui semble désaffectée depuis longtemps.

Le soleil est bas sur l'horizon, quelle heure est-il ?

_Quelle importance ?_

Pourquoi j'ai froid au visage ?

_C'est le vent._

Mais…

_Arrête. _

Un bruit de feuilles écrasées très léger mais suffisant pour que je me retourne. Un loup.

Je sursaute et me réveille. Je suis toujours dans la salle sauf que je suis en sueurs et perclus de douleurs comme si j'avais couru le marathon. A ma montre il est huit heures du soir.

Déconnection du cerveau potterien.

Huit heure du soir !!

Au secooooooooooooooours !!

J'ai dormi toute la journée ?? Mais j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous une locomotive et ses copines. Bon, pas de panique, retournons nous coucher. L'analyse sera pour demain.


	5. Chapter 5

Le mardi ne s'annonçait pas non plus sous les meilleures auspices pourtant Blaise semblait particulièrement guilleret.

Je préfère ne rien dire jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr de moi » me répondit-il à ma question muette au petit déjeuner

Pfff. Il avait dû coincer la Poufsouffle. Aucun intérêt. Machinalement mes yeux se posèrent sur la table voisine et croisèrent Ses yeux mais je me détournais. Mes yeux me piquaient et j'avais mal au cœur. Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer. Soudain le ciel nuageux de la Grande Salle se couvrit de hiboux.

Rien pour moi, mes parents sont en vacances en train de se dorer. Pfffffff.

Attendez, qu'est ce que c'est ce branlement de combat à la table des Griffys ?

Pourquoi Potter est-il en train de crouler sous les lettres ? Je vois. Les nouvelles vont vite. Nouveau pincement au cœur et mes yeux se troublent un peu plus.

Hein ? Encore cette vague d'énergie ? Mes poils se hérissent sur ma nuque et mes bras. Les Serpentards se rassemblent et parlent déjà à toute vitesse. Il n'y a rien de chouette là dedans contrairement à ce que pense les écervelés des autres tables.

Soudain Potter se lève et la chape de peur qui durait depuis quelques secondes disparaît quand il quitte la Grande Salle. Noooooooooooon ! C'est pas possible ! Je sais qu'il est doué pour se défendre contre les mages noirs mais ça c'est comme de la magie à l'état pur……pure et très noire.

Ma table s'agite de murmures dont le contenu ne me plaît guère car ils ont tous (les plus âgés du moins) fait le lien entre Potter et la vague de magie :

C'est vrai que quand j'était petite papa disait que Potter devait posséder une sacré dose de magie pour avoir fait échec au Lord en étant bébé » disait Pansy à un groupe d'autres septièmes années dont faisaient partie Vince, Greg et Blaise « et puis personne ne nous a jamais expliqué réellement ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là. Ils ont parlé de la prophétie mais ne se sont jamais étendus sur le sujet. »

Pfffff. Si Potter possédait consciemment un tel niveau de magie, on le saurait déjà. » affirma avec sagesse Blaise

Mais on le sait déjà, chaque année il a fait échec au Lord » contra Greg à la stupeur de tous

Seulement avec de la chance. » persiffla Théo

Ca c'est le Lord qui le disait mais peut être uniquement pour ne pas reconnaître ses échecs. » contra à nouveau Greg très en forme ce matin

Mais c'est de la magie noire ! Potter ne ferait pas de magie noire ! » cria presque Théo qui frisait l'hystérie. Aurait-il peur ?

J'en suis pas sûr vois-tu » continua calmement Greg visiblement inspiré aujourd'hui « pendant la dernière bataille, Il m'a enrôlé de force et j'ai dû me trouver aux côtés de ses « bêtes » et l'énergie que dégageaient ces créatures était très proche de celle que j'ai sentie aujourd'hui. »

J'eût un frisson puis je me demandais si Potter m'aimerait si je lui disais que cela ne changeait rien pour moi qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait humain. Pathétique.

Pendant ce temps tout le monde était resté sans voix puis la question choc vint :

Alors il ne serait pas humain » glissa Milicent

Si, je crois quand même qu'il est humain » répondit Greg un peu trop rapidement à mon goût

Pourquoi ? » lançais-je

Mais Greg ne répondit rien et je le vis se tenir le bras, le regard dans le vide.

Je brûlais de savoir pourquoi et il me tardait d'être en Sortilège pour l'obliger à parler.

Ainsi après avoir échafauder dans ma tête toute sorte de répliques allant de l'obséquiosité à la menace pendant les deux heures de Mc Go', j'obligeais Vincent à me céder sa place en Sortilège.

Alors Greg, pourquoi crois-tu que Potter est humain? » attaquais-je

Promet moi de ne pas le répéter à Blaise, ça lui briserais le cœur » lâcha t'il après un temps de réflexion

Promis juré » répondis-je perdu par l'apparition de Blaise dans la conversation. Visiblement cela devait se voir sur mon visage car Greg crût bon d'ajouter :

Tu sais, Blaise est amoureux de Potter. » Stupeur de ma part « Il arrête pas de poser des questions comme sur où Potter a passé l'été et tout ça » Ouf, fausse alerte. C'est juste Greg qu'est un boulet.

Je promet de pas lui briser le cœur » alors accouche

La vérité est que j'ai déjà sentis ce genre de vague de magie en présence des « bêtes » mais ce n'étaient pas elles qui l'émettaient …c'était Lui. Toujours Lui. » pas besoin de préciser qui était ce Lui.

Ainsi donc mon ange pratiquait la magie noire inconsciemment et peut être depuis longtemps. Un frisson me parcourut. Soudain je me rendit compte que Greg parlait mais que je n'avais rien compris :

Pardon ? » lançais-je

Je disais qu'il faut écrire à nos parents »

Pourquoi faire ? »

Parce que s'ils l'apprennent par quelqu'un d'autre, on va se faire fumer »

C'est pas faux. »

En tout cas je vais le faire »

Et moi aussi pensais-je car si père apprenait par quelqu'un d'autre la vérité…..

Je passais donc le reste du cours à rédiger la lettre à mon père puis je passais le brouillon à Greg pour qu'il le copie vu qu'il n'est pas doué pour la prose.

Et nous voilà de retour dans la Grande Salle mais j'ai beau scruter la table des griffons, je n'y vois pas Potter. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien je ne l'ai pas vu en cours non plus donc il doit être en train de bouder. Par contre à ma table, il est l'objet de toutes les discussions mais c'est Pansy qui capte toute mon attention :

Je sais pourquoi le balafré a explosé et j'ai une information qui vaut des millions » m'annonça t'elle

Je laisse passer l'insulte si tu m'explique tout de suite le pourquoi du comment » répliquais-je sur un ton sérieux pour couper court à toutes envies de faire trainer le moment de donner son explication.

Seulement il va falloir me promettre que tu feras quelque chose que je te dirais, quand je le dirais et quoi que ce soit »

Pansy, je te déteste »

Alors ? » insiste t'elle

Rien de dangereux ni d'osé »

La vie sans piment n'est pas drôle… mais bon, c'est promis »

Ok, je promet sur le manoir de mes ancêtres » soupirais-je car je savais que je ne pourrais pas la faire plier

C'est parce que les lettres venaient de filles et de garçons prêts à se dévouer pour le garçon qui a survécu et vaincu que ce dernier a explosé. »

Merci, Pansy mais je l'avais déjà deviné »

Il a aussi dit que personne ne le connaissait vraiment ….»

Evidemment, ils ne voient que le héros »

Et la belette a ajoutée plus tard dans la journée que la vague d'énergie avait déjà eu lieu en classe de DFCM »

Je sais, j'y étais »

Oui, mais la raison de sa colère alors c'était toi…… »

Génial, tu m'apprends qu'il m'en veux ! »

Il avait la rage parce qu'il croit que tu t'es entiché de son parrain. C'est la belette fille qui me l'a dit »

…. »

Mais si tu veux mon avis…. »

Attends t'as dit quoi là ? »

Si tu veux mon avis ?»

Non, avant »

Il croit que t'es amoureux de Black »

Merde, je vais buter Blaise et ses « bonnes » idées »

Ne dit pas de bêtise, Potter est juste …»

Super protecteur envers ceux qui l'entourent et moi, le grand méchant pervers, vais m'en prendre à Black. Mais il se prend pour qui ? » et merde revoilà les yeux qui me piquent

Il est jaloux… »

Je croyais que c'était de l'amour paternel »

Bien sur…. »

Quoi, c'est pas moi qui ait besoin d'être adopté ! »

DRACO » tout le monde se tourne vers nous, aussi Pansy se rapproche de moi et me murmure presque à l'oreille « Potter t'aime et c'est pourquoi il réagit si violemment quand il s'agit de toi »

……. » C'est le grand vide sidéral dans mon cerveau puis des images de Potter me viennent en tête alors que j'ai très chaud et que mes joues s'enflamment

Ça va ? Tu souris bizarrement »

Yes » j'ai envie de hurler de joie et de sauter sur Potter (en tout bien, tout honneur)

Tu sais il faut pas t'emballer »

Ce n'est pas le cas » je pète de joie

Ce sont les rois du dénis, les griffons »

Rabat joie » m'en fiche, je l'aurai même s'il me faut un millier d'années

Et tu n'as qu'un mois »

Merde » résume bien le problème

Il faut donc attaquer tout de suite »

Je t'écoute »

Tout d'abord il faudra… » me murmura t'elle à l'oreille tandis qu'un énorme sourire me vient aux lèvres.

Mercredi matin, je me lève tout guilleret malgré l'ampleur de la tâche qui m'attend : emprunter à son insu une potion de Rogue. Houlalala me dites vous avec raison mais c'est ça ou la faire moi-même et c'est pas possible (question de temps, pas de connaissances). Mais rassurez-vous je ne suis pas tout seul dans cette expédition, il y a aussi Pansy (c'est son idée alors qu'elle assume) et Blaise (visiblement fâché avec Pansy).

Que vais-je emprunter ? Qui a dit « voler » ? Pffff, d'abord c'est un cas de force majeure et ensuite j'ai toujours été le chouchou du prof de potion…..

Bref la potion dite Alma Revelationis a pour fonction de révéler le fond du cœur. J'entends par là que la personne qui la prends laisse libre cours à ses désirs profonds et ses aspirations, ce dont j'ai besoin pour faire tomber les barrières d'une certaine personne.

Simple. Efficace.

J'adore Pansy et ses bonnes idées malgré le fait que, me dirigeant vers les appartements de Rogue, j'ai l'impression d'aller à une mort atrocement douloureuse. Car le timing est serré, il faut détourner l'attention de Rogue et s'emparer de la potion avant qu'il ne nous repère ou ne referme derrière lui l'armoire magique (et non, il n'a aucune confiance en nous mais c'est normal pour un Serpentard).

C'est pas juste. C'est moi, le Serpentard par excellence, qui doit faire preuve de courage alors que je devrais être en train de me faire désirer (pas trop longtemps), câliner et papouiller. Mais ça viendra et je jure de prendre ma revanche.

Ça y est ! on est devant la porte. Inspiration. Expiration.

Pansy frappe avec le sourire le plus hypocrite que je lui ai jamais vu collé sur le visage.

Rogue ouvre avec le regard le plus mauvais que je lui ai jamais vu. Il est franchement pas du matin. Pansy ne cille pas, chapeau.

Miss Parkinson ? » demande Rogue le ton adoucit

Professeur, excusez-nous de vous déranger de si bonne heure » on n'a pas déjeuner, de toute façon avec la tâche qui nous attend… « mais on s'était dit que compte tenu du fait que le cours de Botanique a été annulé » merci qui ? merci moi et le sort Nez-qui-coule des jumeaux Weasley (si, si ils peuvent être utiles parfois) « nous aurions pu reprendre la potion de la semaine dernière car nous ne sommes pas au point »

Il me semblait pourtant que votre potion était acceptable »

Acceptable peut être mais pas parfaite et si on ne comprend pas les subtilités de celle-ci nous ne pourrons pas progresser pour toutes les potions de la même ligne de pouvoir. »

Trois regards de chiens battus viennent appuyer ses dires.

Malheureusement Miss Parkinson il se trouve que j'ai cours avec les 3ème année qui sont déplorable et… »

Nous nous mettrions dans un petit coin où on ne nous remarquerait pas »

On ne fait que trois têtes de plus que cette bande d'avortons atrophiés du cerveau.

Silence. Rogue cogite en nous fixant.

D'accord mais je vous préviens, je ne pourrais pas rester avec vous »

Merci professeur » répond le chœur de petits anges qu'il a en face de lui.

Et nous voilà donc une demi-heure plus tard à la table la plus proche de notre objectif à savoir la remise qui contient notre, pardon, mon Saint Graal.

Etape 2 : créer une diversion suffisante.

Fastoche. Attention les troisièmes années, ça va gicler !!

Un pétard et un chaudron au contenu plutôt louche. Besoin d'un dessin ?

C'était une bonne et une mauvaise idée. Bonne parce que j'ai ce que je veux et mauvaise parce qu'entre autre l'explosion a été tellement forte qu'on a du l'entendre jusqu'à Londres.

Comment entre autre ? Beiiiiiiiin en fait il y a eu comme qui dirait des dommages collatéraux : mes deux meilleurs amis sont à l'infirmerie pour soigner des gonflements et une pilosité intempestive pour Pansy et des brûlures et une surdité chronique pour Blaise.

Non, je n'ai rien (je vous avais dit que la vie est injuste) et Rogue m'a confié le (très) petit nombre d'élèves non touchés pendant qu'il emmenait les malchanceux à l'infirmerie donc j'ai tout le temps de fouiller l'armoire vu que la remise a été laissée ouverte.

Et Rogue est furax version psychopathe. Il va certainement vouloir se venger, ça va saigner !! Heureusement on n'a pas cours avec lui avant vendredi après midi donc tout va bien.

Etape 3 : faire boire Potter.

Fastoche. Crabbe et Goyle détournent l'attention de la bande de Gryffondor pendant que je verse la potion dans le verre de Potter qui a une mine de déterré ce qui me donne envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Patience cela viendra.

Potter boit. Maintenant croisons les doigts car il se tourne vers moi et me regarde. Pas de colère comme d'habitude mais de la tristesse. Encore ce truc avec Black.

Patience. Patience.

Yes, il pâlit et……s'écroule.

Merde.


	6. Chapter 6

Je devrais être en train de recevoir la confession sur les sentiments à mon égard de Potter au lieu de cela je suis en train de l'observer en train de dormir depuis le fauteuil à côté du lit de Blaise à l'infirmerie.

Je devrais être heureux avec mon ange au lieu de quoi je suis seul et j'ai mal au cœur.

Je devrais pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras au lieu de cela j'observe de loin sa perfection d'ange déchu en train de roupiller.

Mais c'est pas vrai !!

C'était une potion sensée être sans effet secondaire et à résultat immédiat!

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, je suis maudit !!

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore compris, Potter va bien mais pour une raison obscure il va dormir pendant encore un moment. « Ce n'est pas un coma » a dit Pomfresh toute guillerette (quoi, ça veut dire que Potter en a déjà fait ?). Mais cela m'arrange pas parce que du coup l'effet de la potion sera dissipé quand il se réveillera.

Merde.

QU'EST-CE QUE TU DIS ? » me demande gentiment Blaise

RIEN »

AH BON. AU FAIT POURQUOI POTTER EST A L'INFIRMERIE ? »

LAISSE TOMBER » répond Pansy depuis son lit en grattant sa barbe

ON NE ME DIT JAMAIS RIEN A MOI ! »

Charmant, hein !

Dehors les loups sont comme enragés alors que le soleil n'est pas encore couché. Ils hurlent tellement fort qu'on croirait qu'ils sont de l'autre côté de la fenêtre et …..

Un grand fracas, des choses en mouvement qui passent par la fenêtre et les hurlements des occupants de l'infirmerie, voilà tout ce qui se passe en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Des loups énormes et... magnifiques (rendons aux loups ce qui est aux loups)!!

Rapidement Pomfresh reprend ses esprits et lance un « Petrificus totalus » sur le loup le plus proche d'elle mais sans effet. Pfffff, On est entouré d'incapables (Père a tout à fait raison sur ce point).

Je lance donc le même sort sur le loup le plus proche de moi tout comme tous les autres occupants de l'infirmerie à savoir Granger, Weasley, Loufoca, Blaise (qui hurle évidemment) et Pansy.

Rien. Il ne se passe rien. Enfin si, les loups maintenant sont énervés et nous encerclent.

« Avada Kedavra » lance Pansy qui sait utiliser le sort impardonnable puisqu'elle l'a utilisé contre un Mangemort lors de la dernière bataille et avec succès.

Rien.

Coincés. On est acculé contre le coin le plus éloigné de l'infirmerie par des loups affamés qui ne sont pas sensibles à nos pouvoirs.

Merde.

Et ils entourent le lit de Potter qui commence à remuer.

Merde.

Bouges pas amour, bouges pas.

Soudain, comme mû par des fils invisibles, Potter se redresse et nous regarde comme des étrangers, comme s'il nous voyait pour la première fois. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne semble pas apprécier ce qu'il voit car il n'y a pas la moindre flamme dans son regard. On doit tous en être conscient parce qu'on reste muets même quand il descend du lit et que les loups forment alors un cercle autour de lui, un cercle protecteur. Puis comme pour détromper l'impression première qu'on s'était fait, un sourire froid apparaît sur ses lèvres.

Mes amis ne vous ont pas trop dérangés, j'espère. »

Et sur cette tirade à faire froid dans le dos, il tend la main droite vers la fenêtre par où les loups sont passés et ces derniers, obéissant à cet ordre muet, repartent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient entrés.

Silence. Pas un seul d'entre nous ne bouge, trop stupéfait par ce qui vient de se passer.

Bien. Je prends cela pour un non. Mme Pomfresh puis-je sortir maintenant que je vais mieux ? »

Oui » réponds faiblement cette dernière

Et sans un regard en arrière, Potter quitte l'infirmerie.

Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Samedi, on est samedi et Potter n'a pas changé de comportement. Il est toujours froid et distant. Rien ne semble le dérider pas même les pitreries de la belette. Pire, il devient violent quand on l'agace trop donc tout le monde l'évite. En cours par contre il fait des miracles et les professeurs ne cessent de se pâmer devant son talent. Même Rogue n'a rien obtenu avec ses sarcasmes et sa potion a encore une fois été parfaite malgré le niveau très élevé (nouveau ratage chez Granger, c'est vous dire). D'ailleurs ce dernier commence à le regarder bizarrement tout comme Dumbledore. Au diner, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient inquiets. Si ça continue je vais être obligé de leur raconter la vérité et alors ce sera le renvoi (et surtout la perte définitive de toute chance de revoir mon amour).

Mais l'immédiat, c'est mon père qui a écourté ses vacances pour venir me parler. C'est pourquoi je suis dans une salle privée du bar des Trois Balais à Pré-au-lard aussi mal à l'aise que je puisse être compte tenu des derniers événements tout en essayant de donner l'impression d'être parfaitement serein. Père me scrute consciencieusement de la tête au pied avant de lancer :

Est-ce que les rumeurs qui m'ont été rapportées sont vraies? »

Que vous a t'on dit? »

Que depuis ta dernière lettre » à l'entendre ça fait des lustres alors que c'était il y a trois jours « il s'est passé des choses pour le moins... édifiantes. » ne rien dire et attendre la fin de sa tirade pour éviter de trop en dire « Il m'a été rapporté que le jeune Potter semblait démontrer un quelconque talent. » Nous y voilà! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit? Qu'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train d'apparaître? Après ce qu'il a enduré avec l'autre (je dis il mais ce serait plutôt nous), il compte recommencer? Il a le cerveau greffé sur une courge, c'est pas possible! « Et on m'a dit que tu y avais assisté, alors? »

N'ayons pas l'air ni trop énervé, ni trop empressé.

Qui est ce « on », Père? » zut, trahis par moi-même

Quelle importance? »

J'aimerais mieux le savoir, s'il vous plaît. » se montrer servile mais point trop.

Silence

Séverus, alors? »

oui, Père » va falloir la jouer serrée

Haussement de sourcil paternel. Traduction: continue (ne vous y trompez pas, c'est bel et bien un ordre)

- Eh bien... »

et je lui déballe presque tout. J'omets bien sûr mes sentiments (je crois qu'il s'en fiche de toute façon et sinon il ne serait pas d'accord), ceux présumés car non démontrés de Potter (là c'est sûr, il s'en fiche), la potion et l'histoire qui va avec (le vol n'est pas assez classe pour un Malfoy à la différence du meurtre) et j'atténue le côté « singulier » de Potter au maximum mais je peux pas faire de miracle. J'enrobe le tout de ma technique la plus poussée (mais discrète) de léchage de botte que j'ai en magasin et voilà.

Silence.

Silence qui s'éternise.

Un fin sourire désagréable et que je connais trop bien apparaît sur les lèvres de mon (hélas parfois je le regrette) paternel. Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite.

Et comment se comporte-t'il envers toi depuis l'incident? »

Euh, à dire vrai ... il ne m'insulte plus. » c'est le seul plus de l'histoire « Mais il ne semble plus me voir. » Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer.

Tu sembles le regretter. » Aïe, je suis mal barré là.

Noooooooon!! être ami avec Saint Potter, manquerait plus que ça. » si tu savais

Dommage car c'est ce que tu vas pourtant faire. »

Je dois ressembler à un poisson rouge car là j'ai le cerveau le plus vide de la Création. Il vient de m'encourager à être son ami?? Et si je lui avais parlé sentiments, il m'aurait encouragé à lui sauter dessus? Mais j'ai pas le temps de lui posé la question qu'il est déjà parti après un bref au revoir.

Voilà, c'est repartit le jeu des faux semblants et vraies trahisons.

Je sors et comme ce n'est vraiment pas le jour je croise la belette, le castor et Loufocca en grande discussion. Je leur emboîte le pas (pas trop près ni trop loin) pour écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire:

... et il est partit vers la forêt sans un regard en arrière. » dit Granger donc le sujet c'est Potter

Il a peut être croisé un Nargol qui lui a détraqué le cerveau. » répond devinez qui

Ou tout simplement quelqu'un lui a jeté un sort. »

Oui mais lequel? pas un Imperium puisque Harry y résiste très bien. Non, je ne vois que les Nargols.»

Ou une potion comme l'Atêtealenvers ou la Remue-méninge » répond Granger hélas avec justesse

Et toi, tu en penses quoi Malfoy? » me lance la belette sans se retourner

Euh » c'est la première fois que je suis pris la main dans le sac. « Pourquoi tu tiens à le savoir? » je reprend vite du poil de la bête (désolé pour le jeu de mot malheureux)

Parce quoi qu'on en dise tu es celui qui le connaît le mieux et inversement » répondit-il calmement

NAN, C'EST PAS VRAI » hurle cependant sa petite amie

Si c'est vrai Hermy jolie »

Et c'est normal » lance la cinglée mais personne ne semble l'écouter, en tout cas pas moi

Tu sais bien qu'il trouve toujours la corde sensible de Harry car au fond il le connaît très bien »

RONALD WEASLEY » belle imitation par Granger de la mère Weasley (elle aime bien les gueulantes pour ceux qui s'étonnent) « COMMENT OSES TU DIRE CELA ALORS QUE C'EST NOUS QUI VIVONS AVEC LUI? ON L'AIME NOUS ET PUIS JE SUIS PLUS FORTE QUE LUI PARCE QUE JE SUIS PLUS INTUITIVE DONC ON A PAS BESOIN DE CE… DE CE … »

Elle commence à me courir sur le haricot celle-là et j'ai envie de lui hurler que moi je l'aime Harry et pas comme un frangin.

Mais oui Hermy, mais oui » réponds le rouquin en lui tapotant la main comme à une demeurée

Mais, mais... » ça y est la crise est passée

Il n'empêche que toute aide nous sera précieuse » bruit de mâchoire qui se décroche

Je vais vérifier quelque chose à la bibliothèque » répond la Granger en reniflant et en s'enfuyant

Très joli coup de poignard dans le dos »

C'est rien, c'est parce qu'elle est fille unique et voit Harry comme un frère » dit-il cependant peu convaincu par ses propres paroles

Mouais »

Alors que s'est il vraiment passé? »

Parler, pas parler. Dur.

De quoi tu parles? »

Pffff » me réponds simplement Weasley « Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose avec toi mais je ne sais pas quoi. La preuve : cela fait 5 minutes qu'on parle et tu ne m'as pas insulté. Alors ? »

Silence

- Pourquoi t'intéresses tu tant à Harry ? »

Nouveau silence. Que dire sans me trahir ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus loin que Crabbe et Goyle arrivent et s'en prennent à la belette qui lâche l'affaire et s'en va rejoindre ses copines.

Alors ? » me balance Greg

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous après moi ?

Ton père ? » insiste-t'il

Ah oui, non rien de neuf sous le soleil. Père est toujours identique à lui-même »

C'est-à-dire ? » me reprend Greg

C'est-à-dire garder un œil sur Potter et devenir son ami s'il décide de passer du côté de l'obscurité »

Pfff » répond avec justesse Greg

Et merde » balance Vince

Tu crois qu'il nous tatouera quoi, le Potter ? » balance Greg avant de nous pousser à remonter vers le château

Choqué. Je suis choqué. Greg viens de faire de l'humour !

Au moins le loup s'est sympa comme attrape-filles »

Moins que le dragon cependant » continue Vince

Hurlements au loin. On accélère le pas.


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Harry :**

Les sens. Les humains sont tellement limités en ce qui concerne les sens. Ils ne se fient plus qu'à leur prétendue intelligence supérieure. Il y en a même qui osent prétendre à la préscience alors qu'ils sont incapables de simplement voir.

Prenez le son. On peut deviner en utilisant son ouïe bien des choses. Par exemple le son du cœur de la fille qui me fait face et qui bat à tout rompre m'indique qu'elle a peur. Pas de mes crocs. Non, elle a peur car elle anticipe ma réaction. Typiquement humain ça ! N'avoir peur de rien de concret, juste d'une idée. Evidemment elle va essuyer un refus mais elle souffre en attendant pour rien !

D'autres sons me parviennent : la Forêt. Pas de question, juste l'instant présent et un seul mot d'ordre : survivre. Je m'élance et rejoins ma meute.

_Frère, les proies sont plus loin_.

Le vent dans les branches. Les chants d'oiseaux trop haut perchés pour qu'on puisse les atteindre.

_Frère, tes humains sont revenus, surtout le gros._

_Grand frère, zoue avec moi ?_

Les grognements du petit loup devant moi. Ceux du reste de la meute. De ma meute. De ma famille comme disent les humains.

Je repousse doucement le louveteau et m'élance dans la direction du gibier qui m'a été indiqué.

**POV Draco :**

Dimanche. Foutu Blaise. J'ai été viré de la bibliothèque. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive ! Il a fallu que ce crétin raconte une blague salace au moment où sa surdité intermittente se réenclenchait. Mais bon, au moins on (moi, Blaise, Pansy, Vince et Greg) a pu rapporté tous les livres concernant les potions de révélation et les loups. Trois jours que mes amis et moi, on lit tout ce qui passe et la seule chose qu'on a retenu de tout cela est que beaucoup de gens écrivent pour ne rien dire (de neuf tout du moins). Rien de rien d'intéressant.

Soudain un énorme livre tombe sur la table en face de moi, directement sur les doigts de Vince qui hurle de douleurs. C'est Pansy qui l'a balancé avec inconscience (Vince a le regard meurtrier) et qui nous annonce avec un air de triomphe sur le visage :

Lis ça, tu n'en reviendras pas »

« La Magie : réalités et mensonges par B. Hestia Lité », ce nom …c'est une blague ? »

Lis »

Le Mage Oli avait l'habitude d'arguer que quand on …. »

Non, le paragraphe 3 » insiste Pansy d'un air exaspéré

Ne pas la frapper. Ne pas la frapper. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être exaspérante !

_De toute les branches de la magie, celle des bêtes est la plus contestée. Elle fut pourtant jusqu'au Moyen-âge, l'argument de défense d'un grand nombre de mages noirs ayant échoués dans leur entreprise. Tel le fil d'Ariane entre leurs histoires, les plus grands d'entre eux ont fait état de leur proximité avec une forme d'êtres dits inférieurs souvent nommés « bêtes ». »_

Pour le Lord, c'était les détraqueurs. » me coupe Greg

Non, je pencherais plutôt pour les serpents. » lui répond Blaise

Tu l'as pas vu à l'œuvre, c'était les détraqueurs. »

Pas vu ? Et j'étais où d'après toi ? »

Il suffit » persifle Pansy l'air mauvais « Continue »

_Mais seule une poignée d'entre eux au cours des millénaires a été jusqu'à tirer de la puissance de ses bêtes autant qu'il en a donné à ces dernières. Cette forme de partage signe d'un grand attachement a très certainement donné les pires engeances qu'il puisse exister. L'absence de toute humanité de la bête influençant une forme de magie brute mais puissante, exempte de toute restriction morale ou psychologique, donne naissance à une sorte de bouclier protégeant le lien ainsi créé contre toute forme d'attaque »_

Potter a survécu parce que sa mère a fait bouclier. » lance Vince-le-boulet

Euh, je crois pas que ce soit la même chose ou alors sa mère était plus poilu que la moyenne des enfants de moldus » répond Blaise du tac au tac avec tact

Potter pratique la magie des bêtes et a donc changé de comportement sous l'influence des loups. » Attention Pansy va exploser de fierté

Tu sais Pans' quand tu es comme ça, tu me fais penser à Granger »

Couinement outragée de la concernée. Vince : 1 – Pansy : 0.

Pendant qu'ils se crêpent le chignon, je continue ma lecture mais la suite hélas est sans intérêt.

Mais comment on peut changer cela ! » me lamentais-je

AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!

Et voilà ! De vrais gamins ! Toujours pareil ! Y en a un qui finit par pleurer !


	8. Chapter 8

Lundi

Lundi. Une semaine. Cela fait une semaine que l'autre dinde binoclarde nous a balancé sa prophétie et tout va de mal en pire. Je continue mes recherches en Histoire de la magie car après tout ce cours est une perte de temps. Soudain un objet volant parfaitement identifié (un oiseau de papier) vient percuter ma tête. Je me retourne le cœur gros car je sais pertinemment qui cela ne peut pas être. Effectivement il s'agit de la belette qui pour une fois ne roupille pas. Il a même un gros livre posé devant lui et il me regarde avec un air exaspéré. Exaspéré ? Et c'est qui alors qui viens de se prendre l'oiseau ? Hein ? Regarder le papier ? Evidemment il pensait quoi ? Que j'allais le manger ? Quel abr… Patience.

« Couloir Nord. Tableau de la sorcière édentée. 12h30. Laisses tes gorilles au placard. R »

« OK. DM. PS : La sorcière édentée est Helga Poufsouffle. Ignare. »

12h30. J'attends avec Pansy et Blaise que la belette daigne montrer son museau.

12h50. « On se casse. » lance Blaise

Attendez » crie quelqu'un et on voie la belette, le castor et la lunatique débouler en haletant

Quoi t'es tellement pauvre que tu peux pas t'acheter une montre ? »

Ah ah ah, j'ai le bide qui va exploser ! » halète la belette

J'aurais jamais cette chance, hélas. »

Ça suffit Malfoy. On veut savoir quelle potion tu as donné à Harry ! » lance Granger.

Qui te dit que j'ai donné une potion au binoclard ? »

Ah, tu ne nie pas. Je le savais sale petite fouine malfaisante, tu… »

SILENCE »

Tout le monde se tourne vers la source du bruit à savoir Louf…Lovegood.

Elle a le regard aussi perdu que d'habitude et elle tient une sorte de corne dans sa main.

C'est une corne de Ronse-veau. Cela permet d'amplifier la voix. Je voulais la tester alors… mais puisque tout le monde s'est tu, je vais enfin pouvoir te demander Draco… » elle se tourne vers moi et je sens déjà venir les ennuis « Pourquoi n'expliquerais-tu pas ce que tu ressens pour Harry ? Cela clarifierais les choses et pourrait avancer. Tu sais, personne ici ne te jugeras, promis »

Je l'aime » Merde trahis par moi-même. Deux fois en trois jours, je dois être malade ! Je vous jure qu'il me le paiera le Potter.

Inutile de préciser que si mes deux amis ne sont pas choqués, il en va tout différemment des deux griffons : la belette vient de tomber dans les pommes et Granger a une drôle de couleurs.

Ah enfin ! Harry t'aime aussi, tu sais. » me répond Luna le plus calmement du monde.

Second fracas. Granger vient de rejoindre son copain.

C'est vraiment trop sensible les Griffondors » ricane Pansy

Oui, mais leur présence est agréable. » lui répond Blaise qui a visiblement remarqué que la jupe de Granger était très relevée. Je la rajuste car la vue est intenable.

Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeuuuuuuuh. Pourquoi tu m'as frappé Pansy ? » couine mon meilleur ami dans mon dos

Tu veux parler Draco ? » Luna, retour en force. Elle lâche jamais l'affaire celle-là.

Euh » je suis très éloquent ces derniers temps

Tu sais de la potion, par exemple »

Hein ? »

Ne mens pas ! J'ai des amis en troisième année qui m'ont rapportés que tu t'étais absenté lors de la débandade qu'il y a eut mercredi dernier dans les cachots. »

Quel est l'empaffé qui… » et voilà jamais deux sans trois

Tu admet. Alors ? » qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec leur « Alors ? » ?

Logique. Merci. »

Je me lance puisque de toute façon j'ai plus rien à perdre.

Harry pratique la magie des bêtes. C'est pour ça qu'il a changé ! »

Je sais »

Comment ça, tu sais ? »

Je sais parce que mes parents se sont toujours intéressés aux différentes branches de la magie et sur les animaux les plus rares comme les Nargols. » Un ange passe.

Et tu sais quoi ? »

Que Harry est un maître des bêtes, que son animal d'appel est le loup, qu'il est devenu plus « naturel » et qu'il a acquis la capacité de se transformer en loup ce qui resserre encore les liens qu'il possède avec sa meute, sa famille. »

Décrochage de trois mâchoires serpentardes.

Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

A Serdaigle, la tête bien pleine est reine. Bon, excusez-moi mais il faut réveiller ces deux là où ils seront en retard pour les cours de l'après-midi. » et nous nous quittâmes.

Le reste du lundi passa sans anicroches. La belette semblait être sur le point de vouloir me trucider. Rien que du banal, quoi.

Nouveau matin. Nouveau regard vers la table des griffons qui semble plutôt agitée. La belette a dû parler. En bref la journée s'annonce bien (c'est du sarcasme pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris).

Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard cette nuit ? » me demande Blaise

Hein ??»

La Gazette, tu l'as lu ce matin ? »

Ce torchon ? certainement pas ! Ils ne publient une vérité que si celle-ci leur donne un coup de pied là où je pense. C'est pour ça que Père l'apprécie beaucoup.»

Et bien là c'est trop fort pour être une simple histoire. » et il me passe ledit journal.

« Troisième attaque de Loup-garou à Pré-au-Lard. Pas de blessé à déplorer mais les experts s'interrogent. » S'ensuit un texte d'où il transparaît que l'attaque semble être le fait de garous alors que la lune n'est pas pleine d'où les interrogations des dits « experts » qui pour les deux fois précédentes attribuaient les dégâts occasionnés à des « malandrins costumés sous l'emprise de l'alcool ».

Il a commencé » dit Greg qui me fait sursauter « En fait, c'est logique. Je suppose que cela va empirer jusqu'à la pleine lune. »

Pourquoi cela empirerait ? » demande Vince toujours aussi lumineux, entre deux bouchées (c'est pas le stress qui le fera sortir de table)

Parce que c'est normalement à la pleine lune que le garous a assez de puissance pour se transformer. »

Silence lourd qui s'éternise.

Merde » répond la lumière qui a enfin compris ce qu'on lui a dit.

Mercredi. Rien de neuf sous le ciel nuageux. Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque, toujours pas de blessé mais beaucoup de dégâts matériels.

Ah si, Père m'a envoyé une lettre pour me demander des nouvelles. Traduction : compte rendus sur le comportement de Potter et état de l'avancée de notre « amitié » d'où ma résolution du jour : aller lui parler (ne serais-ce que pour exister pendant quelques secondes à ses yeux). De plus en plus pathétique.

Maintenant les loups hurlent à longueur de journée.

Jeudi. Nouvelle attaque mais les gens sont bien préparés et les Aurors veillent. J'ai décidé de me lancer pendant le cours de sortilège.

Respirer à fond. Garder son calme.

Pardonne moi de te déranger » Potter tourne les yeux vers moi et je lui fais les yeux de biche égarée (attirer son attention par Pansy, approche n°3) « je me demandais si tu pouvais m'expliquer ce sortilège.» Il détourne le regard. Zéro réaction, ça démarre fort.

5 minutes plus tard

Pourrais-tu me passer ce crapaud ? Il passe son temps à s'enfuir. » En profiter pour toucher sa main quand il me rend l'animal tout en lui faisant le regard le plus énamouré possible (attirer son attention par Pansy, approche n°4). Zéro réaction.

45 minutes plus tard et le moral dans les chaussettes:

Rien, j'ai tout essayé et rien ne marche. »

C'est pas possible, il y a forcément quelque chose qui le fait vibrer ! » s'énerve Pansy

A part les loups, rien. »

Alors ? »

Quoi, alors ? »

De quoi avez-vous parler à ce sujet ! » s'énerve aussi Blaise

On n'en a pas parlé. »

Draco Lucius Malfoy, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne lui en parle pas ? »

Parce que j'ai peur de la réponse »

Silence. Un diablotin passe.

Tu pourrais déjà lui demander ce qu'il fait quand il sort tous les soirs. »

Toutes les têtes se tournent

Vince, de quoi tu parles ? »

Beeiiiiiin » Vince rougit de plus en plus « en fait tous les soirs quand je me rends aux cuisines… »

Tu te rend au cuisines tous les soirs ? » lance Blaise qui coule un regard en biais vers Greg

Me regardes pas, je n'y vais que de temps en temps »

Donc, Vince » rappel à l'ordre. Merci Pansy.

Comme j'y vais tous les soirs à la même heure, je le vois qui quitte le château. »

Et il rentre quand ? »

Pas la moindre idée. »

Mais ils le laissent tous sortir ? »

…… » éloquent de Vince

Mais, pourquoi ? »


	9. Chapter 9

Bien décidé à connaître la réponse aux multiples questions qui me trottent dans la tête, j'attrape la belette à la sortie de notre dernier cours de la journée et l'entraîne vers une salle de classe vide tandis que Vince et Greg empêche toute velléité d'autrui d'intervenir.

Pourquoi Potter n'utilise pas sa cape d'invisibilité ? »

Comment tu sais qu'il a une cape, toi ? » me répond le rouquin

Sourire condescendant. Je l'ai piégé.

Merde »

Donc on peut savoir pourquoi Potter sort tous les soirs.»

Mais non, tous les soirs il va à la bibliothèque ! » me répond le roi des naïfs

Faux, il sort. Je le sais parce que je le vois quand je descend en cuisine. » Merci, Vince de la précision parfaitement inutile

Tu descend tous les soirs aux cuisines, waaaaaaaaah. » J'y crois pas !

Il n'y a rien de fabuleux là-dedans, Weasley. Vous êtes vraiment obsédé par la nourriture. J'espère que vous en avez conscience ! »

On n'est pas obsédé. On est des Epicuriens. » me répond Greg

D'où tu sors ce mot ? C'est Blaise ? N'importe quoi ! J't'en ficherais des Epicuriens ! … On va utiliser la cape de Potter pour le suivre ce soir. »

Je sais pas si…»

Bon, c'est OK pour ce soir ?»

Oui, mais on dit rien à Hermione sinon elle va encore s'inquiéter. »

Pas de problème. Donc on se retrouve ce soir à 22h00, couloir Sud, devant l'armure de Dents-qui-choquent. »

22h13. La ponctualité n'est pas le fort des Griffondors. Calme. Zen. Retenir son envie de dévisser la tête de l'autre idiot quand il daignera la pointer.

Glglglglglgrouuuuuuuuuuuu

C'est quoi, ce bruit ? »

Désolé, c'est mon estomac. »

Vince, as-tu conscience qu'on est sortit de table depuis seulement deux heures ? »

J'y peux rien, c'est mon métabolisme.»

Métabolisme ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande la belette qui est apparu comme par enchantement devant moi. Ouuuuuah, elle est géniale la cape de Potter.

Aucune idée, c'est Blaise qui m'a dit que cela faisait plus classe de répondre cela. »

Ah bon »

Ouais, c'est plus classe que de rester sans rien dire et puis les grands mots ça impressionne. » continue Vince sur sa lancée

Génial ! Attends que je la sorte à Hermione ! Elle me fait toujours des réflexions quand je mange ! »

Nom d'une gargouille. J'y crois pas. Deux courges en pleine discussion. J'ai envie de pleurer.

Et quand tu comprends pas le mot, tu peux dire : « C'est pas faux. ». C'est im-pa-ra-ble. » continue le rouquin

Ouais, c'est cool ! »

STOP »

Ne pas frapper. Ne pas zigouiller. Calme.

Bien. Désolé de t'avoir retenu Vince mais Weasley et moi allons chercher Potter » et sans laisser celui-ci le temps de la répartie, j'attrape Weasley par le bras et l'entraîne vers l'entrée du château où on enfile la cape et on attend Potter.

Comme de l'eau, le voile glisse sur nous, nous recouvre mais ne nous empêche aucunement de voir. C'est une cape de très grande qualité. Soudain sans un bruit, une ombre s'approche de nous : Potter. Je retiens mon souffle inconsciemment. Ce dernier se rapproche encore et tourne la tête vers nous. Il nous voit ! Non, impossible. Il nous sent ? Nooooon, impossible.

Un hurlement au loin. Sauvés. Potter se retourne et part en courant vers la forêt. A mi-course sa forme se fait floue et laisse place à un loup de belle taille.

ça ressemble pas à la transformation d'un animagus. » me dit avec justesse Weasley.

Et on s'élance nous-mêmes vers la forêt.

Peu après la lisière, je me rend compte qu'on a perdu notre loup. Et merde.

Mais la belette sort une carte étrange et regarde dessus avec intensité.

Je l'ai. Il se dirige vers Pré-au-Lard. »

On aurait dû s'en douter. Jolie carte, Weasley. Une création des jumeaux ? » demandais-je l'air de rien.

Non, c'est celle du père de Harry tout comme la cape. »

Ainsi c'est comme cela qu'il évite les ennuis quand il se déplace dans le château ! Et dire que depuis que je suis préfet j'essaye de le coincer sans y arriver ! Maintenant je comprend mieux. Potter, tu n'es qu'un tricheur !

On se dirige maintenant vers notre cible avec beaucoup de précaution. Au bout de 100 mètres, nous sommes obligés de nous arrêter car c'est la foire aux loups. Les rues de Pré-au-lard grouillent littéralement de créatures plus ou moins lupines car il y a, sans aucun doute possible, des dizaines de loup-garous dans le nombre.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? »

Soudain, alors que rien ne le laissait prévoir, le « troupeau » se retourne vers nous comme un seul bloc et s'élance tous crocs dehors.


	10. Chapter 10

Lundi

_Les rues de Pré-au-lard grouillent littéralement de créatures plus ou moins lupines car il y a, sans aucun doute possible, des dizaines de loup-garous dans le nombre._

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? » _

_Soudain, alors que rien ne le laissait prévoir, le « troupeau » se retourne vers nous comme un seul bloc et s'élance tous crocs dehors._

Ils passèrent devant nous qui étions dos à un arbre au tronc large. Ils passèrent sans s'arrêter pourtant j'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait y rester.

On est mort »

Si c'est le cas, je risque de passer l'éternité en enfer avec toi ! Pourvu qu'on soit vivant ! » me répond la belette

Très drôle »

_Yiiiip_

Fit une boule de poil mal aguerrie sur ses pattes et la langue pendante à nos pieds.

Dégage » _Woof_ « Allez, dégage ! » _Yiiip_

Alors Malfoy, on a peur du molosse ? »

De lui non, mais de sa mère surement. Elle doit pas être bien loin. »

Effectivement une louve s'approche de nous, nous regarde (voire si j'osais, nous toise), attrape la pelote baveuse par la peau du cou et s'en va.

On les suit ? » demande Weasley

Euh……. »

Dis, elle nous a vu malgré la cape ? » Changement de sujet. C'est OK pour moi.

Je dirais plutôt qu'elle nous as sentis. »

Et Harry, tu crois que quand il est sous sa forme humaine il a le pouvoir de nous sentir ? »

J'en sais rien. »

Et de nous reconnaître ? »

J'en sais rien. »

Parce que là on est mal question discrétion. »

Il n'a pas tord. Et merde.

On rentre au château où nous attend une (mauvaise) surprise. A la porte se tient pas moins de cinq personnes : Granger et Pansy (rouges de colère), Vince (l'air coupable), Blaise (l'air endormi) et Greg (l'air de-celui-qui-aimerait-être-ailleurs-quand-la-bombe-va-exploser). J'attend l'explosion de Pansy (légendaire) et de Granger (tout aussi légendaire)… J'attend… Rien ?

Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ? » commence Granger

Ça vous arrive d'utiliser vos cerveaux de temps en temps ? » continue Pansy

On ne peut pas hurler, on pourrait attirer Rusard mais je vous jure que si je pouvais… »

Mais… » la belette est suicidaire

QUOI ? MAIS ? TU AS IDEE DE LA PEUR QUE J'AI EU ? ATTENDS UN PEU QUE TA MERE L'APPRENNE !! » autant pour la résolution de Granger

On a fait ça pour Harry…. » mauvaise idée que j'ai eu là.

POTTER NE RISQUE RIEN LUI ! » me répond la douce Pansy

Ils voulaient juste savoir ce que Potter fait quand il sort. »Mayday, Mayday, Vince essaye d'aider.

**HEIN ?** » s'exclament les deux harpies

Mais c'est évident ce qu'il fait ! » Et un coup de poignard de Blaise, un.

Si c'est si évident tu pourrais nous l'expliquer. » et un air méchamment Malfoyen, un.

Il rassemble ses troupes. »

**N'importe quoi !** » elle sont super synchro

Blaise, retourne te coucher au lieu de sortir des âneries pareilles. »

Je te signale Zabini que tu parles de Harry, là. »

Certes, j'en conviens mes douces » Aïe, trop poli pour être honnête « il n'empêche qu'il attaque toutes les nuits Pré-au-lard. »

Désolé mais tu as tout faux Blaise si tu penses que les loups attaquent toutes les nuits !! Il font des dégâts mais uniquement en raison de leur nombre ! C'est ce que pense les gens du Ministère.» merci, Pans'

Et comment tu sais ça ? » insiste Blaise

Je le sais par la sœur de la copine de la petite amie de Théodore Nott qui a un appartement là-bas. » Et toc

C'est pas Anna-Lisa qu'elle s'appelle ? » lui demande Granger

Si, pourquoi ? »

C'est rigolo, c'est la petite amie du cousin au second degré de Neville ! »

Non »

Si »

Les filles. Sans commentaire.

Bref, c'était pas la peine de sortir. Si vous avez des questions adressez vous à nous. »

C'est d'autant plus stupide de sortir que les loups ont un odorat et une ouïe très puissants. Il auraient pu vous attaquer. »

La honte.

Rrrrrrrrrrrr

Miss Teigne !

Dans un bel ensemble on s'enfuit dans les directions de nos dortoirs aussi vite que l'éclair.

Vendredi. J'ai mal au cœur. Potter est apparu au petit déjeuner avec une fille de Serdaigle au bras (c'est pas la Cho…se pour ceux que ça intéresse). Soudain c'est l'émeute. Un groupe de furies toutes maisons confondues se jettent sur l'heureuse élue abandonnée à son triste sort par Potter. C'est une rouquine qui l'emporte. Une rouquine ? C'est la sœur de la belette qui n'a pourtant pas l'air heureuse. Pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire des états d'âme de cet abruti ? J'ai mal partout.

Que ? Un bras m'a agrippé et m'attire en direction de notre salle de classe.

Il a adopté la méthode de drague des loups, le Potter » me lance Pansy

C'est-à-dire ? » Pourquoi je demande ? Je sens que je vais encore souffrir de toute façon.

D'après Granger… »

Tu parles avec Granger, maintenant ? »

L'Information, Draco, prime sur tout.»

Le potin, tu veux dire. »

C'est pareil. »

Si tu le dis. »

Donc pour reprendre Granger, Potter est le chef de tous ces loups, sa meute. Or le chef, le loup dominant ou alpha ne peut se reproduire avec une louve trop faible, question de pérennité de la race. D'où le choix de Potter ce matin… Il va falloir te battre pour l'avoir.»

Merci, j'ai déjà essayé mais ça n'a rien donné. »

Non, il va falloir te battre au sens littéral du terme. »

… » Tabasser la sœur à Weasley ?

A ce moment là, je vois passer une rouquine en sens inverse avec son frangin et un coquard. Hein ?

Devant la porte de la salle de classe se tient Potter avec un petit brun aux yeux bleus inconnus au bataillon bien que de Serpentard. Outre qu'il est trop près de Potter à mon goût, il affiche un air mauvais.

C'est Sean MacAriair de la sixième année ! Paraît que niveau violence, il vaut Vince dans ses pires jours. » Merde, aucune chance alors.

Soudain Sean machin-chose s'approche de Potter, l'embrasse et … c'est le trou noir.

Quand la colère redescend enfin Sean est à terre et à l'air mal en point quand à moi je vaux guère mieux mais je tiens debout au moins.

Une main passe dans mes cheveux que j'imagine en désordre. C'est agréable.

Une main ? Potter passe sa main dans mes cheveux ? C'est vraiment Potter ? Il me sourit ?

Son visage se rapproche du mien pourtant j'ai pas l'impression qu'il bouge. Je me donne une claque mentale pour la stupidité de la remarque : c'est moi qui me déplace. Chaud.

Plus que quelques centimètres. Très chaud. Plus que quelques millimètres.

Pourquoi j'ai les yeux humides ? Pourquoi j'ai quand même l'impression que tout va mal ?

Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

Et je tourne le dos au bonheur qui me tend les bras et retourne aux cachots pour laisser mes larmes sortir.


	11. Chapter 11

_Petite note de l'auteur:_ _Ceci est la dernière partie que je mets en ligne avant le chapitre final et les bonus. Cependant mon ordi rame donc le final sera pour ce week end. Je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui me lisent et m'écrivent car c'est toujours un plaisir même si le mot est petit. Bonne Lecture. _

Des cris me parviennent :

Pousses-toi Pansy, je vais le buter. » éclat de voix de Blaise derrière la porte de notre dortoir « Il verra si 'ce n'est pas ce que je veux'. Tu te rends compte qu'en plus du temps qu'on a perdu à l'aider, on a faillis se faire renvoyer plusieurs fois. Pire si Rogue apprend ce qu'on a fait….. »

… » Je n'entend pas la réponse de Pansy mais elle a dû être cinglante car plus aucun son ne me parvient.

Laissez-moi. J'ai envie de mourir.

S'il te plait, ouvre. Ce n'est pas bon de rester seul….. » merci Pansy mais non

Draco, ouvre. » Greg ?

Ouvre ou j'enfonce la porte ! » définitivement Greg

BOOOUM. Ci-git la porte de notre dortoir. Paix à ses restes.

On peut savoir comment tu peux oser entrer dans cette chambre sans ma permission. » ton typiquement Malfoyen qui en impose

… » réponse de Greg. J'ai de beaux restes.

Alors ? » faudrait pas oublier qui est le prince des Serpentards même si celui-ci est une loque humaine émotionnellement parlant.

Bein, en fait on est venu t'avertir… »

M'avertir de quoi ? »

T'avertir que tu dois plus sortir seul…. »

Quoi ? Allez, balance Greg. »

En fait après que tu sois partis, les euh… prétendants de Potter, filles et garçons, ont recommencés à se battre parce qu'il paraît qu'il n'y a que comme ça qu'il daigne s'intéresser à quelqu'un. Mais y a eu un hic parce que tu es toujours, d'après lui, son compagnon. »

Mais je suis partis…….compagnon ? »

Oui mais tant que personne ne te bat… »

Attends, t'es en train de m'expliquer que là-dehors des gens vont tenter de s'en prendre à moi ? pour Potter ? »

Oui »

C'est de la folie. Tu n'as qu'a leur dire que ….. » quoi ? que j'abandonne ? Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, il restera dans mon cœur et je serais prêt à tuer pour être à ses côtés, pour qu'il m'aime. C'est ça le hic dans toute cette histoire: pour lui ce n'est pas de l'amour.

Oui ? »

Rien. Merci, Greg. »

Pas de problème »

On reste avec toi. Ils n'oseront pas t'attaquer si moi, Greg, Vince et Blaise, on reste avec toi. » me dit gentiment Pansy.

Merci »

Elle ne pouvait pas plus lourdement se tromper.

On avait oublié un petit détail : les Griffondors sont courageux (oser se battre contre Vince et Greg en est l'exemple parfait), les Serpentards roublards (tout par des moyen détournés), les Serdaigles trop intelligents (et très imaginatifs) et les Poufsouffles toujours prêt à s'entraider (la force du nombre).

Bref la bibliothèque était devenue notre refuge car là-bas il y a pire que les quatre maisons réunies : Madame Pince et surtout Granger. C'est comme ça qu'on est devenu des membres quasi permanents du club des rats de bibliothèques.

On retrouvait donc Granger, Weasley, Lovegood et Longdubat qui continuaient les recherches pour renverser les effets provoqués par la potion. Je croyais que j'y retrouverais aussi Potter puisque ce dernier faisait des miracles depuis sa métamorphose (pas d'autre mot). Lovegood cependant me détrompa et m'expliqua qu'il devait utiliser sa propre connaissance qu'il avait emmagasiné sans le savoir ainsi que la connaissance de tous les êtres qui lui sont rattachés.

Le temps passait donc studieusement quand un vendredi (presque trois semaines après le début de ce cauchemar) :

Ca y est !! On a trouvé la solution ! » s'exclame Weasley avec Greg et Vince dans son dos et tout sourire

Qu'as-tu trouvé ? » demande Granger suspicieuse (et moi donc sachant de qui il s'agissait)

TssssTssss. Mauvaise langue que vous êtes, mon amie » haussement des sourcils grangériens

On a trouvé la solution au problème de Potter. » répond Vince. Haussement de sourcil malfoyen.

Vous ? Trouver ? » je tiens à préciser que cette ligne de dialogue n'est pas de mon fait mais de celui de Granger

Oui, nous en utilisant la simple logique. » répond la belette assez énervée

La logique ? Vous ? » toujours pas de moi

Ouuuuah » fait le Longdubat

Oui. Nous. » fait une belette de plus en plus rouge de colère ce qui semble calmer sa petite amie qui tente de rattraper le coup avec une voix toute douce:

Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? »

TssssTsssss. Que d'impatience ! Mais bon, les gars et moi » bombage de torse des trois lourdauds « on s'est demandé quel était le problème de Harry. »

On le sait : c'est un maître des bêtes.» ne peut s'empêcher de lancer sèchement Granger

Non, son problème est son comportement. Je m'explique : Harry agit en loup donc c'est le loup qu'il faut apprivoiser ! » Hein ? « donc Taaaaaadaaaaaaaa : la potion Denla-Geuledulou qui permet d'apprivoiser les loups et d'en faire un vrai compagnon de l'homme. »

Silence.

Les trois compères se demandent visiblement pourquoi on saute pas au plafond.

Et après tu lui met un joli collier antipuces ? » ironise Granger

Navrant »

Mais… » commence Greg

Il ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit qu'endormir ou affaiblir les pensées de Harry, on y avait déjà pensé ? Non, évidemment. Mais le problème est que c'est la personnalité la plus sombre et la plus profonde de Harry qui s'exprime et qu'il n'est pas schizophrène ! Si on affaiblit sa volonté, on ne le changera pas ! »

Mais au moins il sera docile. » lance Greg qui regrette immédiatement ses paroles.

Après un règlement de compte grangérien en dehors de sa sacro-sainte bibliothèque sur la personne de Greg (je la laisse faire sans remord), nous nous apprêtions à aller dîner quand au détour d'un couloir on tombe nez à nez avec Potter. Bizarrement le petit groupe qu'on formait s'est resserré. C'est vous dire combien la confiance règne.

Tu passes ton temps enfermé. Ce n'est pas sain » me fit-il avec un sourire taquin. Fait subitement chaud.

Merci mais mon teint se porte à merveille. » j'arrive encore à parler, se doit être un réflexe.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry ? » demande doucement l'ogresse griffondorienne apprivoisée

Je veux beaucoup de chose. » répond il la voix grave et le regard fixé sur moi

C'est normal que le sol tremble? Non, ce sont mes genoux? Je m'en doutais un peu.

Désolé mais Draco préfère rester à nos côtés. C'est une question de survie vu que tes groupies sont prêtes à tout. Et si ça te dérange qu'on soit là, c'est pareil.» lance Pansy la suicidaire

Contre toute attente Potter rit.

Tu nous trouve ridicule, c'est ça ? » continue –t'elle. Potter cesse de rire instantanément.

Bien sur que non ! Il est votre dominant : il vous guide et en retour vous lui apportez la sécurité du nombre. C'est ça l'esprit de la meute ! »

On agit comme lui ? Cette question et des centaines d'autres trottent subitement dans ma tête mais bizarrement je n'arrive pas à sortir autre chose que :

Donc tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Non, alors viens. »

Pardon ? »

Occupe ta place »

… »

Ta place est d'être à mes côtés » mouvement de tête « avec eux. Tu es là pour me soutenir au sein de la hiérarchie et … » nouveau sourire taquin « me réchauffer quand il fait trop froid.»

Au secours. Je suis perdu. Je me sens tellement bien quand il me regarde comme ça. Mouais, hormis au niveau du pantalon, beaucoup trop serré. Foutus elfes de maison.

Tu pourrais le faire changer à ton contact. » me susurre perfidement Lovegood à l'oreille

… »

Les yeux de Potter se teintent de colère et il lance :

Tu ne veux pas ? »

Si »

Bien. »

Une de ses mains se pose délicatement sur mon visage et il se rapproche. Il va m'embrasser. Il va m'embrasser.

Il m'a embrassé dans le cou juste sous l'oreille. J'adoooooooooore. Mais c'est pas ce que j'attendais d'où le :

Tu sais pas viser, Potter ? »

Impatient ? »

Noooooon » exaspéré

Rire chaud qui me donne des frissons. Ses lèvres se posent enfin sur les miennes. Déconnection du cerveau de Mr Malfoy et réveil de toutes les autres parties de son corps. C'est trop bon. C'est ma place.

Hum hum »

… »

Hum Hum » Ombrage ? Non Granger plutôt.

Euh, on va manger ? » Vince? Greg? Weasley? Rien à faire.

Potter s'éloigne de moi. J'ai encore les genoux qui tremblent. Un dernier regard sur notre groupe et il tourne les talons en disant :

Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. »


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur: **Désolée pour le retard car je suis partie en vacance sans regarder si le postage de mon texte était passé et comme là où j'étais il n'y avait pas internet...milles excuses.

Petits rappels: les textes en italique sont les conversations tenues par les loups.

Ce chapitre commence par un POV de Harry avec un léger retour sur des événements déjà invoqués.

POV Harry:

Personne ne sait qui je suis » je balance avant de quitter précipitamment la Salle pour aller dehors.

Seul.

Froid.

J'ai envie de courir dans les bois mais là un hurlement très proche stoppe mon élan et je fuis vers l'intérieur car une dizaine de loups se profilent à une vingtaine de mètres de l'entrée. Je referme donc l'entrée mais hélas les autres ont finis la pause et je les entends se diriger vers moi. Je me précipite dans le couloir nord et m'enfonce dans le château que je connais par cœur.

Seul. Oui, je suis bien.

Et je m'endors dans une salle de classe qui semble désaffectée depuis longtemps.

Le soleil est bas sur l'horizon, quelle heure est-il ?

_Quelle importance ?_

Pourquoi j'ai froid au visage ?

_C'est le vent._

Mais…

_Arrête. _

Un bruit de feuilles écrasées très léger mais suffisant pour que je me retourne. Un loup.

Je sursaute et me réveille. Je suis toujours dans la salle sauf que je suis en sueurs et perclus de douleurs comme si j'avais couru le marathon. A ma montre il est huit heures du soir.

Déconnection du cerveau potterien.

Huit heure du soir !!

Au secooooooooooooooours !!

J'ai dormi toute la journée ?? Mais j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous une locomotive et ses copines. Bon, pas de panique, retournons nous coucher. L'analyse sera pour demain.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de... ah oui, c'est vrai, le rêve bizarre de hier. Bon, on sort du lit en premier lieu et on marche jusqu'à la douche. Et on marche jusqu'à la douche. Un pied devant l'autre. Bon, pas de panique, c'est juste un peu de fatigue... de la journée d'hier où j'ai fait que dormir. Mouais. Traitez moi de parano mais j'ai l'impression que du vilain s'annonce.

Enfin, j'ai cru que j'en finirais plus de cette douche. Bon, maintenant on descend le plus vite possible et on demande conseil à patafix n°1 alias bibliothèque ambulante alias Hermione. Enfin, vite!

Mais évidemment ils ne sont pas dans la salle commune les deux lâcheurs! Bon, prochaine destination: la bibliothèque. C'est qu'il est déjà 10h50 donc le cours de botanique est fini et Hermione va toujours à la bibliothèque après. Euuuuuuuuuh, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas à côté la bibliothèque. Je ferais peut être mieux d'aller voir du côté de l'infirmerie...qui est tout aussi loin mais plus que la bibliothèque. Bon Hermione, me voilà.

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, j'en peux plus. Achevez-moi! C'est impossible d'être mort de fatigue à ce point là! Si c'est encore à cause d'une potion de ses -bip- de -bip- de jumeaux, je vous jure que je les ... je les... quoi? Qu'est ce qui est plus terrible que la mort? Euuuuuuuuuuuh. Gniark gniark. Je les livre à Rogue comme cobaye de laboratoire. Je sais, je sais. Je suis vraiment cruel mais franchement je souffre trop pour pardonner! Imaginez un peu si c'est permanent! On n'a pas idée: 17 ans et perclus de rhumatismes! C'est d'un romantique.

Des rayons pleins de livres poussiéreux et soporifiques, le royaume où Hermione règne incontestablement en reine. D'ailleurs je l'entends de l'autre côté de ce rayonnage:

C'est gravissime si Harry ne trouve pas de petite amie avant la fin du mois... » mais allez y, parlez de moi quand je suis pas là!

Oh Hermy. Tu sais, y a pas de soucis de ce côté là avec toutes les propositions qu'il a reçu aujourd'hui. Il a l'embarras du choix! » Ron et le concept du Supermarché

Ron, on parle d'amour véritable, là. C'est du sérieux. » Ouais.

Je vois pas le mal à faire quelques essais... » qu'est-ce que je vous disais!

Tu ne vois pas le mal? » Aïe, la voix d'Herm' monte un peu trop mais évidemment l'autre cornichon ne comprend pas!

Non, il n'y a pas de mal à s'amuser un peu. On est jeune après tout. » et voilà!

Ronald, tu...tu... »

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase et s'enfuit en courant. Autant pour moi qui voulait lui parler. Espérons qu'elle boudera pas pendant le déjeuner.

Tiens Harry, ça va? » me lance Ron

Bof, j'ai pas la pêche ce matin. »

Ça doit être le temps, Hermy aussi n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. » quel boulet!

Le reste de la matinée s'enfuit en courant devant ma mine de déterré. C'est d'ailleurs quasi traîné par un Ron affamé (le pauvre petit n'a pas mangé depuis le petit déjeuné) que nous rejoignons la Grande Salle. Hélas, la -bip- -bip- -bip- de Destinée a estimée que Mr Potter dernier du nom devait en baver aujourd'hui car Crabbe et Goyle ont décidés d'en découdre. Une empoignade, quelques coups bas et des menaces de mort plus tard (la routine donc), nous voilà enfin assis à notre table. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe. Vous allez me dire qu'il n'y a rien de nouveau car en général j'ai tendance à attirer le regard (sans vantardise) vu le passif que je me traîne mais là c'est différent. C'est ...intense. Je me tourne d'un coup et je le vois. C'est ma Némésis qui me fixe. Il m'observe et je me souviens qu'il est amoureux de Sirius. Quel dommage...Euuuuuuuuuuh, je dois couver quelque chose parce que là je viens de ressentir...non, c'est juste ma grosse fatigue d'ailleurs j'ai la tête qui tourne et...

Noir.

Froid. J'ai les pattes qui gèlent. Les pattes? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être coupé en deux? J'ai l'impression d'être allongé et en même temps je suis à quatre pattes dans la neige. Quatre pattes? Euuuuuuuuh.

_Enfin, tu nous rejoins. _

Je lève le regard. Un loup. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fuir. Vite.

BOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUMMMMMMM

C'est le bruit fait par ma chute sous mon élan. J'interdis tout le monde de se moquer! Essayez un peu pour voir, de courir à quatre pattes quand on est bipède.

_Inutile de t'enfuir, frère_

Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

_Inutile. Inutile. Inutile... _me répondent une flopée de loups en m'entourant.

_Nous ne te ferons pas de mal, frère._

Bizarrement, j'ai très chaud au coeur quand il me dit « frère ».

Euuuuuuuuh. Oubliez cette dernière phrase, ça doit être la fatigue. Mais oui, je suis en train de rêver et je vais bientôt me réveiller comme la dernière fois.

Des coups de langues sur mon museau de la part de mon « frère », des loups qui se frottent à moi et même une miniature qui bave sur ma patte gauche. Très précis mon rêve. La miniature décide d'escalader cette même patte qui doit lui faire l'effet de l'Everest. Toujours pas de réveil en vu. Évidemment la miniature échoue mais n'abandonne pas.

Où suis-je?

_Pas loin de la grande grotte pleine d'humains._

Ah. Poudlard.

Allons-y.

_Si tu veux. _

Et les loups s'élancèrent. Et je tentais de les suivre. Mouais. Pas au point leur truc des pattes.

Irrésistiblement je me sens attiré par une partie du château, par une fenêtre plus exactement. Un regard à l'intérieur. L'infirmerie!

Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, je suis en train de me regarder là, allongé dans un lit en train de roupiller. C'est vraiment trop bizarre ce truc. Changeons de sujet. Qui est là? Mme Pomfresh, Hermione et Ron (normal). Luna? Drac...Malfoy? Deux individus(je dis individus car ils semblent avoir deux bras et deux jambes) non identifiés?

Tiens j'ai l'impression que je peux entendre la voix d'Hermione:

... tu ne comprend pas. Harry a été submergé depuis lundi avec cette nouvelle prophétie et il ne l'a pas supporté! » Eh, je suis pas en sucre!

Tu sais, il en a vu d'autre. » lui répond Luna avec...sagesse (bizarre comme sagesse et Luna collent mal ensemble)

Je suis d'accord avec Luna même si il faut reconnaître que... » Oui, Ron?

Oui, Ron? » on doit faire de la télépathie avec Luna des fois (Oubliez cette phrase).

Bein, vous savez... »

Non, on ne sait pas. » sa gêne transparaît dans sa voix et son coeur bat plus fort. Attendez. Attendez. J'ai dit ça, moi?

Bein, en fait il ... »

Ron crache le morceau! » toujours aussi délicate Hermione quand elle s'énerve

Il a pas vraiment d'expérience...si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » la honte

Et alors? » demande sèchement Hermione

Et alors, et alors...Pffff c'est un mec. Il a 17 ans et autant d'expérience qu'un gosse de huit ans.

Je voudrais pas dire mais c'est heureux qu'il y ait cette prophétie parce que, honnêtement, dans le dortoir et la salle commune, ça commence à jaser. » Quoi?

Je n'écoute plus. Pour qui ils se prennent tous? Ont-ils seulement vécus le dixième de ce que j'ai vécu? Non, évidemment. Ils parlent de moi. Je les fais rire et lui ne disait rien. Il ne me disait rien. Je...

Colère. Envie de mordre.

_Chasser?_

Je veux rentrer.

_Chassons pour notre frère._

Bruit de verre que l'on brise, hurlements et piétinements.

**Petrificus totalus** » plusieurs voix

De la peur. Je sens leur peur.

Avada kedavra »

Noooooooooooooooooooon

_Que se passe-t'il? Pourquoi as-tu peur, frère?_

Ouf, ils sont tous là (bien que je ne saurais dire comment je l'ai deviné). Y pas eu de bobos.

Ils auraient pu vous faire du mal. C'est un sort mortel.

_Un sort?_

Des crocs mortels et invisibles.

_D'accord._

Me réveiller. Dans mon corps. Maintenant. Je vais leur montrer que je n'ai pas besoin d'eux.

J'ai réussi! Pitoyables! Ils sont pitoyables! Menés et acculés par des loups.

_Les loups sont toujours plus forts que les troupeaux._

Oui, frère. Ce ne sont que des moutons.

Mes amis ne vous ont pas trop dérangés, j'espère. » Mes amis. Pas vous. Eux. Me poignarderont pas dans le dos. Eux.

Silence. Peur.

Sortez, mes frères. Je vous reverrais bientôt.

Ils sont partis. Je ressens comme du vide.

Le silence continue. Quand je parle de silence, c'est pour dire que personne ne parle parce qu'en réalité la pièce est pleine de son: battements de coeurs affolés, respirations fortes et mouvements incontrôlés.

Bien. Je prends cela pour un non. Mme Pomfresh puis-je sortir maintenant que je vais mieux? »

Oui. »

Et voilà! Je le savais! Deux jours que je boude (c'est bien mon droit) et j'ai déjà envie de tout leur pardonner à cette bande de faux jetons, de faux... BOUM. Que? Pas Rogue, pitié faites que la personne que je viens de bousculer ne soit pas Rogue, n'importe qui mais pas Rogue!

Harry? Ça va? » une voix légèrement éthérée...Luna

Luna? Qu'est ce que tu fiches à te balader en pleine nuit dans le château? »

_Et toi, frère?_

Moi, c'est différend! Là!

_Pourquoi?_

Parce que!

Je chasse le Ronflaks cornus. C'est la période des amours. » mais voui, mais voui

_Chasse?_

Laisse tomber.

Heuuuuu. Bein, je vais rentrer me coucher. » filons discrétos

Ils t'ont fait de la peine, non? »

Beinnnnnnnn » Dieu que je déteste son don pour tout voir!

Si j'étais toi, je me vengerais...mais pas trop durement. » Quoua, t'as une idée? Chuis preneur. Bein, quoi c'est quand même de ma virilité dont tout le monde semblait se moquer! J'aimerais vous y voir!

Tu sais la vengeance n'a jamais été trop mon truc... » et j'ai pas faillis être à Serpentard

Tu me fais penser à Susan, tu sais la fille en Poufsoufle de votre année.» mayday, le Potter est largué « Elle aussi ses amis étaient méchants avec elle alors qu'elle était serviable et toujours là! »

Ah, bon? »

Oui mais maintenant c'est finis. Surtout après qu'elle ait cessée de toujours s'intéresser à eux et à leur petits problèmes. » tilt, et la lumière fut!

Je te suivrai mais tu me fuiras, je te fuirai et tu me suivras. »

C'est cela! »

Heuuuuuu, Luna j'ai aussi un autre petit problème. »

C'est à propos de Draco? »

Quouuua? Non! Ne ris pas! J'ai pas de problème avec lui. Enfin si mais depuis sept ans alors... Bref, c'est à propos de moi. J'ai changé. »

C'est normal Harry, c'est l'âge. »

Mais de quouua tu me parles? Non, je parle de vrais changements. »

Tu veux pas qu'on aille dans une salle de classe car je sens qu'on a beaucoup à se dire. » me répond ma nouvelle meilleure amie.

Fin du flash back.

POV Draco:

Samedi. On est samedi. Les oiseaux chantent et la vie est belle. Bon d'accord, aux cachots c'est difficile d'avoir des piafs mais c'est une image, hein! Après donc avoir débattu avec moi-même une grande partie de la nuit suite au Baiser, j'ai pris la décision de prendre le Potter par les cornes et de me battre pour qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime. Je vais certainement en baver me dites vous, mais je bave déjà chaque fois que je le vois alors... Au moins j'aurais une compensation en nature.

HouHou

Quand on parle de piaf, je jurerais qu'il y a un Grand Duc dans notre dortoir.

Un Grand Duc?

Noooooooooooooon, c'est pas vrai! C'est l'emplumé de mon père! Il me veut quoi?

« Draco,

Votre mère et moi, vous attendront à 10h00 au même endroit que la dernière fois.

Lucius. »

Il me vouvoie? Il me vouvoie? Maman viens? Je suis dans la merde.

Évidemment je suis au rendez-vous à l'avance, mais c'est pas de gaieté de coeur! C'est ma mère qui ouvre tandis que mon père déjà assis ne fait pas un geste dans ma direction.

Entre mon chéri. » Maman, la voix douce mais légèrement tremblotante, c'est pas bon du tout.

Te voilà enfin, fils. » enfin? J'ai un quart d'heure d'avance! J'ai fait mon testament?

Silence.

On m'a dit que pas mal de choses avaient avancées à Poudlard et dans un sens que je qualifierais d'étonnant. » Oulala, il est déjà au courant de tout. Un regard vers Maman... bon, visiblement elle me soutient!

Des choses, Père? »

Oui, il semblerait que le jeune Potter en plus de se révéler comme étant un sorcier aux capacités jusque là bien cachées, » haussement de sourcil purement malfoyen « s'avère porter désormais un intérêt pour votre personne. »

Aaaaah, bon? »

Inutile de mentir, Séverus vous a vu! » Rogue! Sale traître! Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné?

Tu n'es pas obligé mon chéri! Ton bonheur passe avant tout! » heiiiin?

Silence, vous ne comprenez rien à rien Cissy, à la différence de votre fils. »

... » au secours, le Draco, il est paumé

Sachez que j'approuve ta démarche Draco mais n'oublie pas une chose: tu es un Malfoy et un Malfoy ne se laisse jamais dominé. » et Volditruc, alors? « Utilise son...penchant pour le mener dans le sens que nous le désirons. » j'ai envie de rire et de sauter de joie, il m'approuve! « Quoi, Narcissa? »

... »

Silence

Draco, tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages? » oh non, pitié pas le couplet sur les abeilles et les fleurs « Draco, tu es sûr que tout va bien? Tu as l'air... différent.»

Oui, Mère. Je vous remercie de vous en inquiéter pour moi. » différent? Oui, fou de joie!

Tu vois Cissy, un parfait Malfoy. Il fait passer les intérêts de sa famille avant tout. » tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour une fois! « Bien, maintenant que ce point a été clarifié, il faut qu'on aborde un sujet plus délicat toi et moi! Cissy, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas faire les boutiques en attendant? » regard lourd de Père, qu'est-ce que cela cache?

Oui, oui, j'y vais de ce pas. » et elle s'enfuit toute rougissante, heeeeeiiiiiiiiin?

Finalement, j'ai pas pu éviter le couplet sur la reproduction et tout ce qui va avec. Deux heures à discuter. Père s'est montré sous un autre jour et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui et maman. Beurk, une image pas nette viens de traverser mon esprit. Vite, penser à autre chose d'agréable: Potter. Ses yeux, ses lèvres... aaah j'ai chaud partout maintenant. D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup (sans vilain jeu de mot!), il est là planté au milieu du chemin qui mène à Poudlard. Il m'attend? Noooooon. Siiiiii. Il me sourit! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit Père déjà: ne pas accourir vers lui comme si ton bonheur dépendait de son bon plaisir, ne pas avoir l'air d'un parfait crétin avec un sourire niais... en bref se faire désirer. Désolé Père mais ces leçons sont trop fraîches dans ma tête et j'ai pas encore pu les assimiler.

Hello » me dit regard de braise quand j'arrive à son niveau à une vitesse tout à fait convenable

Salut » ne pas rougir et ne pas trembler, c'est le moment le plus important de ta vie s'agit de pas le louper.

Tu as faim? » Raaaaaaaaaaah, il veut que je l'agresse sur place avec ses phrases à doubles sens?

Oui, très. H...Harry... Tu permet que je t'appelle Harry? »

Mmmouis, si je peux t'appeler Draco. »

Bien sur. Euhh Harry, estcequetapropositiontienstoujourscarjevoudraisbienetreavectoi? » ouf, je l'ai dit!

Redis-moi ça!» eh, c'est pas drôle!

Rigole pas! »

Je ne me moquerais jamais de toi. » mouais, alors pourquoi t'as les yeux qui pétillent?

ESTCEQUETAPROPOSITIONTIENTTOUJOURS ? »

Houla! C'est pas la peine de hurler! Je suis pas sourd! »

... »

Vous savez ce qu'on dit: les paroles s'est bien mais l'action s'est mieux. C'est, on ne peut plus vrai. Et je lui saute littéralement dessus vu que le Potter est légèrement bouché! Que dire de ce second baiser? Qu'il était peut être un peu trop agressif (goût de métal et de miel), mais qu'il démontrait surtout quelque chose: qu'importe ce que dirait mon père, ses lèvres étaient faites pour dicter mon bonheur ou mon malheur.

POV Harry:

Combien de temps on est resté les lèvres scellées, allongés dans la neige? Aucune idée. Pas suffisamment à mon goût mais bon, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je n'aurai pas bougé mais il paraît qu'il faut respirer alors...

_J'ai cru que tu allais t'étouffer, frère._

Ahahah, très drôle.

Si je comprend bien, tu accepte ma proposition. » Niark, niark. Je t'ai attrapé mon petit dragon et n'espère plus jamais t'échapper.

_On l'a eu, frère._

Correction je l'ai eu! Je partage pas.

Oui. » mince, j'ai jamais entendu Mal..Draco avec une voix aussi douce « Mais j'aimerais que ... »

Oui? »

... » ses battements de coeurs s'accélèrent!

Draco? »

J'aimerais que toi et moi ce soit spécial »

Tu es déjà spécial à mes yeux. »

Non, je veux dire... hein? »

Je t'aime. »

Mais et les loups? »

Je les aime aussi. »

... »

Mais différemment. » Non, je suis pas zoophile seulement Dracophile! « Ils sont une partie de moi puisqu'on est lié magiquement. Ils sont un peu comme des membres de ma famille. »

Mais je croyais que les loups avaient une influence sur toi.»

Bien sur, mais ce que je ferais du lien entre les loups et moi dépend uniquement de mes choix. »

Donc tu veux dire que tu n'as pas changé? » pourquoi j'aime pas le ton de sa voix?

_Frère, je n'aime pas ça!_

Moi non plus, ses yeux couleurs d'orage se sont assombris, sa respiration devient plus rapide. Mince, il est en colère!

Siiii, puisque je garde toujours un contact mental avec les loups... »

Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu parlais plus avec les autres? »

_C'est un des notre, il a la voix qui gronde!!_

Très drôle.

Bein, on était en froid. »

Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as dit aux gens qu'il fallait se battre pour t'avoir ?»

Gloups, il a le regard meurtrier. Je dis quoi moi? Un joli mensonge qui risque de tomber à l'eau ou la vérité? Allez, courage! Que Griffondor me protège!

Parce que je pensais que c'était le seul moyen pour que tu réagisses. J'avais peur qu'une approche directe ne t'effraie.»

... »

Draco? » espoir.

J'ai pourtant essayé plusieurs fois de te faire comprendre! »

Ah bon? »

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH » Il m'étrangle.

_C'est beau l'amour, frère._


	13. bonus

Bonus 1: Enfin!

Mes mains comme mues par une vie qui leur est propre, explorent les moindres courbes de son dos, sa colonne vertébrale frémissant à leur contact. Elles descendent alors aux fesses douces et fermes. Un gémissement. Ce son me fait frissonner tout le corps. Ta virilité contre la mienne.

« Drago, qu'est-ce que tu attends? » Non, mais!

Sourire sadique. Grrrrrrrr. Il m'embrasse passionnément. Mais ses lèvres quittent les miennes en traçant un sillon de plaisir: le cou, les épaules, les tétons, le ventre, le nombril. Je frissonne. Sa langue s'attarde. Raaaaaaaah. Ma respiration saccadée s'accélère encore. Ses lèvres me reviennent.

J'émets encore un gémissement. Je me rends compte qu'il me dévisage, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux couleur tempête.

« Shhh, tout va bien. Mais on peut ralentir si tu veux... »

Mon bassin semble d'un tout autre avis et il remue contre mon gré (si, si).

Je lui prend la main droite et la mène à mes lèvres avec la ferme intention de lécher chacun de ses doigts. Le son qu'il émet alors est plus que suggestif.

« Alors? »

« Potter » Fin des hésitations.

Il enfonce un de ses doigts dans mon intimité, puis un deuxième, tout doucement, sans me blesser. Une légère douleur qui disparaît sous le plaisir. Il enlève ses doigts et me pénètre enfin. Je laisse cette fois échapper une exclamation. Il arrête sa progression, inquiet.

« C'est ... c'est bon » pas question de s'arrêter ou je te frappe.

Sa main se saisit tendrement de ma verge tendue et la caresse dans toute sa longueur. C'est divin!

Mon bassin commence à onduler, ce qui l'excite. Je suis son mouvement, il s'enfonce plus profondément en moi. Nous gémissons à l'unisson. Là, un point sensible. Recommence.

« Oh, oui, Draco, encore. »

Le rythme s'accélère. Un dernier coup, violent, sauvage, et nous nous libérons ensemble.

2 minutes plus tard:

Mes lèvres sur son cou. Il a un goût délicieux.

Potter »

Voui » mes lèvres sur sa clavicule

Tu fais quoi là? »

Ah ton avis? » mes lèvres sont de retour dans son cou, juste sous l'oreille (point hyper sensible)

Ils avaient raison! »

Qui? »

Tes potes. »

A propos de quoi? »

Tu es une bête. »

Pas de réponse. Juste un sourire carnassier!

Bonus 2: Petites vicieuses!

Trois ombres sont scotchées au mur du dortoir des garçons de septième année de la tour des Griffondors. Un peu plus bas:

Mes puces »

... »

Pardon Ron, tu permet que j'appelle Hermione, ma puce? »

Y a pas de malaise, Blaise car de toute façon je pense qu'elles t'entendront pas. »

Pansy chérie? Luna, Hermione, mes toutes belles? »

Mais tu vas la fermer, oui? » lui répond la « chérie »

... »

1 minute plus tard:

M'enfin mes rayons de soleil »

**CHUT »**

Vous savez que baver n'ajoute rien à votre charme? »

Bon, ça va! J'ai compris on descend! » lance Pansy

Pfff »

Bon, vous voulez faire quoi, les filles? »

Avec vous, rien. Ça vous apprendra! Vous venez les filles, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.»

10 minutes plus tard dans la bibliothèque:

Vous ne vous moquerez pas de moi, hein? » commence Pansy

Jamais. » lui répond Luna

Parce qu'il se trouve que j'aime écrire... »

6 jours plus tard:

Hermione. »

Voui, Harry. »

Qu 'est ce que c'est: « le loup apprivoisé »? C'était écris sur ton parchemin! »

C'est un recueil de nouvelles que j'écris. »

Tu me le feras lire? »

Heeeeeeeeeeeuuuuu »

Tu sais, je te jugerais pas. »

... »

Hermione, pourquoi tu rougis? »


End file.
